The savior for the broken
by Mouchan
Summary: Remina made a new promise to herself. Can she bring the light of happiness into the sad darkness of Uchiha Family? OC. Chapter 10 updated.
1. Prologue Broken Child

My first try in writing a Naruto fic and hope this gonna last forever. Thanks to **Elli **for your support and wonderful correction. Damn! I luv your work, you're so rock! Have a read and enjoy! **No YAOI **even I'm a boy's love fan.

**Beta-reader: Elli XxMaster **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_2 and a half years ago….._

The five year old, raven haired boy eyed sadly toward his mother's shrine. There were many guests dressed in black Yukatas that came to the funeral. The small photo of a beautiful, dark haired lady was pasted against the cold stone. The lady's name was written bold and dark underneath her photo, together with yesterday's date.

"Sasuke…"

The boy glared up. The emotionless, black almond eyes greeted him as its owner took his left arm gently.

"They are waiting, Sasuke….let's go," his brother Itachi gave a soft smile with the kind of resisted sadness from his voice. The older boy gestured his cold eyes towards their impatient guests. Sasuke stepped back hesitantly after paying his last respect as his own brother led him to their father's side.

Captain Uchiha Fugaku, the father of two kids, only met his unfeeling gaze towards the brothers. He eyed them for split seconds without saying anything before he glanced back to their rich guests who were just about to put a white lily on Mikoto's shrine. Fugaku looked very calm and collected, this somewhat made Sasuke's mind bother. It was unnatural for a man who was attending his wife's funeral.

Sasuke's small form stood beside the tall elegant man. His onyx eyes looked up to his father's stoic face, wondering behind his mind if his father felt any sadness on his wife's death.

'_Does he care for Kaa-chan's death? Doesn't he still love her or at least love…us?'_

Little Sasuke's mind spun off for a minute before he turned his stare up to his big brother on his right. There was a gleam of sorrow that gushed out from the emotionless eyes. Itachi was trying his best to hide his mask and Sasuke could tell how hard his brother fought off the gathering tears that slowly dripped out from his eyes. The older boy gripped his knuckles hard until they turned white.

The tears for a mother who had born him and raised him.

Sasuke's watery eyes widened. He didn't even think to see Itachi who seemed so broken. It was the first time he caught the emotion's spark behind of Itachi's coldness.

He never looked so fragile like today…..

He was too perfect by Sasuke's eyes and now the view was a lie. His brother wasn't that too adorable and very cold hearted person that he thought he was.

"_Your aniki is a sensitive boy, even if he doesn't show it,"_ Sasuke remembered this always…it was his mother's word before she died.

His mother always reminded him that no one is perfect. She advised him and taught him to always be respectful to the elders. Luckily Sasuke was an obedient son to his beloved mother. But mother was dead and nobody will be looking after him now excluding the two males. And his life wouldn't be same as yesterday without mother.

"_Kaa-chan, why did you leave us?" _He knew the fact and he didn't have courage to stop the cruel fate.

Nobody will sing to him and hum a lullaby at night… no one would tuck him into bed, feed him and fetch him from school. It was totally cruel for a small boy who still deserved an attention from a lady called mother.

Sasuke snapped out from his thought when he felt a cold hand squeeze his. It was Itachi. The brothers exchanged an understandable glance and Itachi's finger reached out to wipe a tear from his otouto's eyes.

"Don't you remember what Kaa-chan said? She didn't want us to cry," Itachi reminded breathlessly. The older Uchiha struggled to look strong over his little brother's form.

Sasuke nodded once and his brother gently ruffled his spiky smooth hair. The boy then weakly looked over at the small crowd. The guest number was getting lesser as they departed to give space for the monk to start the ceremony.

The dark haired boy didn't pay any attention to the death mantras. The memory of Mikoto, her smile, her touch and tomato salad kept on coming into the little's mind. Sasuke knew he didn't feeling well and was worn out from staying for the whole night. He clutched a bit of Itachi's fabric.

His mental state was disturbed and he knew he would never be a normal child again. His soul was crushed and damaged, without love from mother and ignorance from his father.

"_Tou-chan never loves us…"_

Sasuke gapped himself from an outsider, so no one will be understand his true pain. No one ever can….No one ever can share his happiness or laughter…

Sasuke's nose smelled the torch's scent, which had been burnt by the monk, carried by the wind. He looked up to the grey sky. It was going to rain and slowly the drizzling rain poured down. The sky seemed to weep for his mother, like the Mother Nature knew the pain of his heart.

The boy rubbed away the droplets from his pale face and continuously stared up towards the crying sky. "Kami-sama, why did you take Kaa-chan from me?" his cute lips mumbled but no voice came out.

"_Have I turned speechless? Oh Kami_!" he began to feel bewildered, but the sorrow surpassed everything.

His eyes were getting heavier and the voices seemed uncaught by his ear. His knees and limbs were getting weaker minute by minute.

He didn't know what was going to happen to him and he didn't even care if God wanted him to die right now. If that was a good option, then it was. All he wanted to be was on the same line as his mother.

"_Kaa-chan, wait for me….just wait for me for a while…I'm going to be with you in heaven, just wait."_

Fugaku was stunned when his eldest son suddenly screamed out his youngest son's name. He immediately looked down and saw Itachi was holding his unconscious little brother. The ceremony was immediately stopped and everybody rushed forward to the brothers.

"This is too much….," Fugaku stared tensely when he saw Itachi's teary eyes. He confidently thought that Itachi wouldn't cry but he proven wrong.

"Don't you feel like crying, Otou-san?"

TBC

I receive comment and also flame, no worry I won't bite you...


	2. If I could escape

Sorry everyone with my late update and here my second chapter. It kinda funny. hope you won't lose your interest on my fic cause i've changed the dull mood . This mostly about my OC and how she will get involved with Uchiha.

**Beta-reader: Elli Xmaster. **

**FoxGirlKitsune: Dont shed your tear XD.**

**xDarkHeart66: Luv to hear your compliment.**

**Sayuri anbu: YEs!**

**Dragon77: Stick to it till the last...(epilogue)**

**chocolatbandit: I'm going to make them suffering and here we will see how the sibling survive through their hurt emotion.**

Below are the list of the current age of Uchiha member in my story.

Uchiha Fugaku : 40

Uchiha Itachi: 14

Uchiha Sasuke: 7

Have a read minna-san...

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns this...

**Present day**

_Somewhere near the outskirts of Grass village,_

"Babysitter? What the hell!!" honey eyes glared furiously as their owner roughly slammed her palm on the old, wooden table.

The middle-age looking lady tensed up and coughed a little. She then rested her sharp chin on her clutching hands and leaned forward, mentally planning on how to persuade the furious girl.

"Aren't I'm too young for that job?" The mad girl continuously babbled

"Watch your mouth, Asakawa Remina!" the lady roared and both of the females glared toward each other. The angry vein popped out and throbbed on the elder's temple and the younger one slowly gapped from the table and mentally cursed.

"I couldn't offer you anything except this…You're already 21 and I think this might be your good chance to start your new life, Remina. Go outside and meet new people, once again please take this as a good advice. Just stop crying out loud and take this job," begged Madam Suzuki, the principle of Grass Village orphanage.

Remina bravely looked through the lady's cerulean eyes. The honesty gleamed out from the elder's. The girl happened to change her mind when her fearful imaginations invaded her thought. Being a babysitter to a rich family is an uneasy task to handle, plus if the kid is awfully bad and spoiled.

"Hell no! For Kami sake I won't go to Konoha only to be a stupid babysitter!" the girl fumed up and crossed her arms. She averted her eyes even as the dangerous killing aura began to arouse from the other side.

Remina knew her foster mother was going to explode and nervously thought of the lady's incoming action. _'Maybe I was too much…'_

"Don't you ever dare to repeat those words or I'll kill you…" the older female gripped her fist and angrily clenched her teeth "Or I'll skin you..."

Remina swallowed hard"_Oops…_"She used to face her terrible temper for along time but this might be the ultimate one.

"I-I know you're aiming to beat me or even kill me…b-baachan…b-but I won't change my mind," the girl stammered and the change of the lady's angelic face was noticeable. She looked exactly like a red devil from a hell hole.

"LISTEN TO ME SPOILED GIRL OR I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" the lady loudly threw her tantrum and pointed her accusing finger towards her window.

Remina sweated heavily on her seat. Her foster mother was incredibly mad now. She's the one who had started the flame and she knew well enough the limit of being so irritating and stubborn at the lady's eyes. She never even thought to behave so rude and ungrateful. This was her fault and Remina willed to do everything only to get her foster mother's forgiveness.

"Y-You mean it, ne baa-chan?" The young girl asked, scared. Madam Suzuki furrowed quizzically like she didn't mean it at all. "Burn me alive?"

The lady smirked evilly. "Maybe…" the lady shrugged and huffed lightly.

"Ne, that'll be so cruel," she childishly pouted.

"If that's the only way to make you listen to me…. ano Remina, It isn't hard like what you're thinking. You're only watching the kids, feeding them, playing-"

"Fetch them from school, do all of their schoolwork and the worst of it all become their father's whore!" Remina grumbled and shot her big honey eyes tauntingly.

"SHUT UPPPP!!!" The lady impatiently yelled and tossed her black pen which was able to be caught by the stunned girl when the pen nearly hit her nose.

"Nice throw!" Remina cheered but got an angry reply from the lady.

"Stop joking and listen to me, young girl! If you're trying to against go my order, I'll have you permanently banned from entering any of organization and orphanage, even this!" the murderous glint reflected from the blue eyes.

"Ne baa-chan, you can't be that serious," Remina frowned. Madam Suzuki sighed inwardly and sat back comfortably. "Try me…"

"But this is unfair!" the girl screamed and the lady rolled out her eyes, "For what reason?"

"You want me permanently banned without concerning my safety. How do you know if the family is too damn noble than you think? They might abuse or kill me….or sell me to a harem. You know, people nowadays….I can't trust outsiders, sorry," the girl looked away.

Madam Suzuki said nothing for a moment and held a deep breath. What the girl had said was true. Remina never even once went outside Grass and sending her to Konoha which is far away might be a suicide. Even after these years, the girl still demanded her attention and trust.

"Be positive Remina….they aren't that bad. Uchiha is a nice family," the lady convinced gently.

"Uchiha ka?" The girl narrowed her eyes and the old lady nodded once.

"_The hell I know!"_

"Yes! They're one of noblest family in Konoha," the lady added nonchalantly.

"_The hell I care!"_

"You'll be safe and I believe they will treat you nicely," the old lady gave a convinced smile but Remina replied with a seemingly annoyed look.

"The kids are so lovely and kawaii," Now the lady started to babble lovingly making her madness even worst.

"Tch. Not fun!" Remina whispered softly before releasing a heavy sigh. She then lazily looked at the optimistic old lady before making her final decision.

She finally turned her eyes away and said 'yes' almost unheard. Madam Suzuki cried with joy and clasped both of her hands, somewhat making the girl even angrier to her foster mother's dramatically changing mood_. "Why should she need to be so damn happy?"_

"Thank goodness Remina-chan! Just start packing your thing now because tomorrow-"

"NANI? Why do I need to leave all of a sudden?" Remina glared curiously. The lady coughed a little and stretched her neck, collecting all of her hiding energy before mentioning to the most famous and oldest troubled orphan girl in her orphanage.

"Because you'll be sent to Konoha by tomorrow morning. Uchiha-sama urgently needs to see you," Remina started to piss off to think that she has received an order from someone who was informally yet entitled as her boss.

"He has no right to force me!" Remina retorted furiously. Her face turned red with a throbbing vein around her temple.

"He's a very busy man, Remina-chan."

"The hell I care what he's up to. He's the one who should watch over his kids, not me! What a boring life!" the girl snorted. Suddenly, she felt the atmosphere inside the room tense up terribly, forcing her to leave.

"_I'm not in a good mood."_

Madam Suzuki attempted to stop Remina when the girl stalked off to the doorway. She had forgotten something but the girl was already gone and she sighed hopelessly. She had failed to tell the Uchiha's lifestyle and if Remina wouldn't bear it in mind… the lady mentally slapped herself for being so inhuman for putting the girl into this unwished situation. All that she could think was Uchiha Fugaku badly needed someone right now and can Remina go through this? With the state of her present behavior and her stubbornness she could make the newfound job even worst…

"_May Kami-sama bless you, Remina."_

_----------------------------------------------------------- _

The girl monotonously looked at the beautiful scenery from inside the moving train on her trip to Konoha. She held her chin on the window frame and sighed heavily. It was the tenth times she sighed. Since the moment she stepped away from the gate's orphanage, she couldn't help herself from reminding herself of her fortune.

Remina was totally lost in her immersed thought.

"I'm dead…" she whispered bitterly and felt like tomorrow wouldn't wait for her. She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid and kept blaming herself by taking the immediate vacancy.

Remina didn't have a chance to face her foster mother for a last time because she was in rush and needed to arrive at the Uchiha mansion before evening. She felt an intuition that Madam Suzuki wanted to say something before she left.

It should be a kind of message or a good reminder before she met the Uchiha Family. But the damn old senile lady forgot to mention the truth of Uchiha. Remina felt a slightly creepy and spooky weird feeling from those who were getting greedy in her head.

"_Noble and rich huh? Kinda like a bad omen…"_

"**Hey relax." **an inner voice said.

"_Like you know what I'm worrying of!"_

"**They aren't some kind of ghost or vampire."**

"_Are you a nymph? Just stop mocking me! It's not like I'm thinking them like a monster or something spooky but I'm just worry!"_

"**Just to let you know that they wouldn't eat you or suck your blood."**

"_Like the hell you know everything! Get the hell outta of my head!"_

Remina madly pulled her long dark hair and stopped the act when she received the frightened glares from the other passengers. She apologetically bowed her head and then continued back at staring outside the window.

"May I sit here, miss?" an old, polite man's voice awakened her and she looked up. The friendly-looking old man was smiling down to her.

The girl didn't return the smile but hesitantly drifted a bit to give some space to the stranger. The man happily accepted and quickly sat beside the quiet, restless girl. He didn't even look offended with the girl's reaction. Maybe she wasn't used to getting approach by newly met people, the man thought. He only kept smiling and sometimes joined the girl looking at the outside view.

"_This occhan look strange…"_

Remina sat silently beside the older man. She never talked to stranger except her orphanage member. But she really felt guilty on her own behalf. The old man might mentally think her as the most impolite girl that he has ever met and Remina was annoyingly disgusted from the assumption.

She gripped the jeans that wrapped her slender thighs, struggling to start an awkward conversation with the unknown man. "Ne occhan, are you Grass's?"

"Hm?" He retorted and looked down to the girl who was encouragingly looking at him. The man said nothing for a while and then turned his eyes away.

"No miss, I'm from Konoha," he gently said with a little smile. Remina felt slightly relieved from the man's natural cheerfulness. She shyly smiled back with red tinted cheeks.

"What's your name, young girl?" The man suddenly asked, making the girl restlessly frown up "We've only knew less than a minute and you've started asking my name?" Remina unthinkably snapped sarcastically and quickly favored for her own forgiveness.

"Um…Gomenasai, I didn't mean to be rude, it's like I couldn't handle myself when talking with a weirdo," the girl once more bowed her head but it was replied by a loud chuckle from the old man.

"You called me a weirdo? ...Aren't you're the one who reacted insanely and weird? " The man replied with a kind of sarcasm. Remina's vein popped out from her little fury. The man was unintentionally taunting her by his stupid joke. _"Teme…"_

"Just get off of me and find a new seat, will you occhan?" the girl narrowed her eyes and gaped herself from the man towards the window. She then gave a _"Get off your ass!"_ kind of glance before looking out through the window.

The man stopped his crazy laugh and quizzically furrowed. He had figured out the girl's madness and guiltily shook his head.

"Gomenasai…it was me who has been rude. Please forgive me, ne?"

The girl hesitantly looked over her shoulder towards the man who was happened to give his innocent smile. "Forgive me ne? By the way my name is Ichiraku Teuchi"

Remina glanced over the man's large hand which was waiting for her acceptance and slowly extended her own to the man's.

"Me too…I'm Asakawa Remina, nice to meet you, Ichiraku-san."

"Uh! What a sweet name that suits a beautiful young girl just like you."

Remina embarrassedly flushed from the compliment. "You aren't from Konoha, are you?"

The girl blinked in astonishment. How did the old man know bout her residences. "How do you know, Ichiraku-san?"

"You looked bewildered and bothered since I first saw you. Are you running away from your home?"

Remina tensed up from the question and immediately burst out. "There's no reason for me to do that, even my orphanage has rejected me. They said I'm too old to stay there and sent me to this fucking place that I've never been in even once! And planning in ruining my life by assigning me as a stupid babysitter! Does that satisfy you?"

Ichiraku-san was stunned from the girl's sudden angriness. Remina looked all pissed off at the old man. The old man solely said nothing and sighed inwardly.

"_What a creepy tempered girl…"_

"Ne…gomenasai, It's only my assumption. Don't take it seriously, please don't be mad," the man wavered her hands between them and Remina began to cool down. She unintentionally yelled at the innocent man because she was being too screwed out with her previous annoyances.

"Me too, Ichiraku-san… I'm actually kinda of distracted," Remina looked down over her thighs and clasped her hands. The man shifted a bit, closing their remaining space.

"I know that I've no right to ask you but….can you tell me what's bothering you, Remina-chan?" the man fatherly voiced his curiousness in order to comfort the girl.

"…"

"What if I can help you?"

Remina hesitantly glanced towards the man with reddened cheeks. "My principle has forced me to become a babysitter to a rich family in Konoha."

"Babysitter? I think it's a nice job. It doesn't sound hard, plus you're only looking after the kid, that's all," Ichiraku-san convincingly smiled.

"B-but…It…it's like, it could turn out worse!"

"Nani?"

"I've sensed a kind of bad omen with this," Remina touched her pounding chest.

"Bad omen? Maa…It's only your feelings, don't be too immersed with your thought."

"My intuition has never been wrong," the girl said gently and gave a sad puppy look that could bring a compassionate tear from anyone.

"May I know the family's name?" Ichiraku-san demanded and deeply wished to help her out with her problem.

"The family's name? …umm damn it! I've forgotten… it should start with a U…umm Urchin, Uchina, Uchika-"

"UCHIHA?"

TBC

Note : Luv it or hate it? Let me know...


	3. Meeting the uchihas

I've done some editing for my posted chap 3 and this one is beta-ed. Have a look!**  
**

Disclaimer: Should i say that again?

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Uchihas**

"Yeah! Uchiha, that's it."

"_You __have to__ be kidding!"_

Remina was about to ask the shocked old man a question, and worriedly perked up her eyebrow. Ichiraku-san looked onward. The old man seemed to be sunk into his own thoughts before he sighed deeply and slowly gazed back into the big honey eyes.

"_Believe me, you won't make it..."_

"What made you shocked all of a sudden, Ichiraku-san?" Remina curiously asked. Ichiraku-san was only scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. He never meant to scare the girl but he couldn't help himself by feeling sad for the girl's fate_. "Just let it be untold… __it is__ much better."_

"_My advice is, don't ever go to Uchiha's compound..." _But can the old man tell this and prevent her from stepping into the Uchiha's? He was nobody to the young girl, but he felt terribly sorry for her. Someone should teach that principal about humanity from letting her innocent orphan work for the perfectionist like family.

"_If I __could__ help this girl I would! I'll let her work at my ramen stand instead of working __for__that__ arrogant man, Fugaku-sama."_

"Ne, you're making me feel bad, Ichiraku-san," Remina pouted and crossed her arms

"I-Iie…Remina-chan…actually I'm happy for you," he flipped his hands apologetically. "Maa! It's hard to find a good job nowadays. I bet you can earn good money," Ichiraku-san comforted.

"Huh? Hmm…maybe," the girl looked away uncertainly. This conversation couldn't rid off her bewilderedness in the end, even made it worse. It was useless!_ "What can I do, Kami-sama? I'm just a poor, lone girl, give me strength to face them." _Remina mentally prayed.

"I'm wondering how much the man has paid for you…" Ichiraku-san unthinkably muttered out and barely noticed by Remina. "What did you say, Ichiraku-san? I heard you saying something about a man paying for….sounds like that."

"Oh! Ah! About that? Ahahaha…I was thinking about how much I will get pay from my business," the man toothily grinned.

"Hontou ni? You're a businessman?" Remina rolled her eyes, snapped out from her irritating thought.

Ichiaraku-san nodded once, "It makes me a lot of money, you know. I create a variety of ramen recipes and sold them off to the all of nearest countries, including Grass. In fact, I have my own ramen stand and everyone loves to come there."

"Sugoi….You don't look like a businessman."

"Don't judge people by their appearance, Remina."

The girl merely blushed. The previous scene of her rudeness towards the humble old man started to come into her mind. _"I'm so stupid!"_

"Gomenasai, Ichiraku-san…I didn't mean to yell at you at first." She asked for forgiveness and bowed a little longer.

"Oh, just forget it. For how many times do you need to say that? I didn't take it seriously."

Remina raised back her head to see Ichiraku-san pick out a small item from his pocket.

He then handed over the small, green book to the girl and Remina quizzically looked upon the weird thing, not wanting it. "Just take it." He gently demanded.

"What's this, Ichiraku-san?"

"20 free Ichiraku Ramen's coupon. You may eat as much as you want," the man happily grinned when Remina took his gift. Her face lightened up. There's no finer way that he could do to make the girl happy instead of giving her his own saving coupon. Every one of his ramen fans would die to have it especially to the certain little blue-eyed blond.

"Sugoi… Arigato, Ichiraku-san." Remina flipped her coupon over and smelled the nice scent of paper carried by the wind,_ "How lucky I am... Ichiraku-san is so kind."_

After a few while, they went back to being speechless and the previous thoughts again invaded Remina's mind. She sighed inwardly and felt cold sweat. The joyful moment of free ramen was over.

"Ne, Ichiraku-san?"

"Yes?" the man quickly looked over to the girl.

"You know Uchiha, right?" Remina confidently asked with an unhesitant gaze.

"Not much that I know."

"Since the Uchiha is that famous, I bet you know a lot about them."

"Didn't your principal mention anything?"

The question was replied by a shake of Remina's head. Ichiraku-san pathetically looked towards the girl. He huffed lazily and leaned back, _"So the task goes to me."_

"Do you already know the head's name?"

She vigorously shook her head.

"His name is Captain Uchiha Fugaku and he held a high position in the Konoha navy for years I think."

"Quite a busy man, huh? How's his wife?"

Ichiraku-san frowned up sadly and brokenly smiled, "She's dead." Remina gapped and was about to ask the expected question.

"About two years ago… Mikoto-sama used to come to my ramen stand with her son when she still alive. She was indeed a beautiful and gentle woman."

Remina eyed the man sadly _"What an __irony__…"_

"Maa! I didn't expect to have a widow as my boss. Ne Ichiraku-san, how many kids do they have?" the girl curiously asked with an enthusiastic glint gleaming from her eyes.

"Two!"

Remina gestured two fingers at the man. _"Hmm…two, sounds easy. It's not like I need to take care over a dozen kids. Kami thanks."_

"They're all males and the eldest is Uchiha Itachi."

"_Tch! That kid never paid his debt and always left my stand without paying."_

Remina smirked a little and gave a meaningful look towards the old man, "Ne…you seem to know a lot, Ichiraku-san."

"I'm familiar with my customers and there are a lot of stories those I've heard of from them, Remina-chan,"

"Like your great skill in analyzing people, don't you think Ichiraku-san?" Remina smiled sweetly and the old man returned the smile, "Probably…"

"How bout the youngest son, Ichiraku-san?" the girl suddenly asked making the old man daze off. Ichiraku-san frowned up. He hasn't seen the said boy for a long time. Last time he saw the boy was when Uchiha Mikoto treated him to ramen an year before her death. In fact, he has already forgotten the boy's face and the most of it his name.

He unexpectedly scratched his head and glanced unknowingly towards Remina. "Gomenasai Remina-chan….I don't even remember the boy's name. I haven't seen him for years since his mother's death."

"What happened to him? Is he dead or he has he turned crazy?" the girl leaned forward. "He still alive but …..I don't have an idea what's gotten into him. I always meet Itachi but not his brother," the man looked forward and then spaced out into his immersed thoughts.

"_Sounds mysterious…"_

"Seems that Itachi is more famous than his brother," Remina muttered out loud to herself before she stared back towards the old man, aiming to ask about the sudden focus of her attention, Itachi.

"Ne, can you tell me bout the boy…I mean Itachi-san."

Ichiraku-san finally looked back to the girl and unintentionally smirked. Remina sensed uneasiness from the look. Could it be that this was her bad omen?

"What is the best word that I can use to describe the boy? Hmm…anyway just bear this in your mind, **better beware Itachi."**

"_Better beware Itachi….better beware Itachi….beware Itachi….Itachi….Itachi." _The ghostly words mocked her inside repeatedly. It was truly pissing her off. This Itachi kid might be the source of fear and the restlessness since an hour ago. But Remina doubted that she could be defeated by the young boy. After all Itachi was only fourteen and **he still a kid, damn it!** There's no way he could win over her.

"Tch! Spoiled brat…" Remina exclaimed while crackling her fingers.

Ichiraku-san perked up worriedly, "Don't underestimate him; he's a bad boy. You don't know him anyway." _"He might kill you!"_

"I know Ichiraku-san and don't worry, I'll keep your words in mind. By the way thanks for your information. They might be helpful to me when handling the kids," Remina convincingly smiled.

"Ah! If you ever think about quitting, feel free to see me and I'll give you a job, (Ichiraku-san sincerely offered. Remina happily grinned. "Arigato Ichiraku-san!"

The old man blushed when the joyous girl hugged him. She made him miss his family terribly. _"Oh! How many days __have I not seen__ them?"_

_----------------------------------------------- _

Remina's eyes trailed off with the movement of the cab until it lost from her sight. She sighed in bewilderment, shutting her eyes for a few seconds before she turned her view towards the massive gate. Two great, red crossing fans decorated it beautifully as a proud symbol of Uchiha.

"Finally…" At last, she did it. Arrived at the family's compound and in any moment she would begin her path to the place of her nightmare. Right beyond the gate is the way that leads to Uchiha mansion. "Kami-sama, may you bless any and what measures that I'll take."

"I must be out of my mind….." She looked around and found an intercom beside the gate. Remina pressed the button once and a thick accented, male voice greeted her. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Konnichiwa, my name is Asakawa Remina and …," she couldn't even finish her words when the golden metal gate suddenly opened, revealing the inner scenery to the girl's eyes, "Open sesame…"

Seemed the man was well informed about her arrival, Remina's thought. There was quite a long path that led to the mansion.

"Rich and famous...What else can I say?"

The gate was like the separator of Uchiha from the outside world; it was creepy and mysterious. "Maybe there's a lot of traps in there. I better watch out."

She didn't wait for any longer and traveled past the gate. There were a few Sakura trees that have blossomed beautifully. Their pink cherry petals swiftly fell and a nice aromatic air smoothly breezed, refreshing and soothing.

The birds chirped merrily on the trees and there were some wild squirrels that chased each other, collecting the fallen chestnuts for the incoming winter.

"Like a fairy tale…."

Remina didn't know for how long she had walked, when the view of Uchiha mansion got closer to her sight. The mansion looked exotic and enormous. In fact, it was bigger than her orphanage and may have held two times the current number of Grass's orphans. Remina's lips couldn't stop mumbling from her astonishment.

While she felt unaware with her surrounding, there was someone observing her from the second floor. The little spiky haired figure quickly hid behind his window when Remina spotted him.

Remina furrowed,_ "I have a feeling it was one of the siblings."_ She shrugged and shoved her hands into her pocket.

Remina changed her view to the nearest Koi pond, watching over the school of Koi that swam gracefully in the clean water.

"Asakawa-san?"

Remina glanced over to the voice. There was an old, unfriendly looking man standing on the front foyer which led to the main door.

She bowed respectfully, "Konnichiwa, umm…what's your name occhan?"

"Uchiha Teyaki, the personal assistant and the cousin of Fugaku-sama."

"Ah! Gomenasai…" she bowed again; to think that the old man before her eyes was strongly related with a nobleman.

Teyaki's lips caved into a little smile. Remina looked childish and young in his eyes. "Please come over here Asakawa-san because Fugaku-sama is already waiting for you."

Remina merely nodded and obediently did what the man told her. She obediently trailed behind the old man through the main door in silence. The air was filled with tension; dull and negative aura began to surround her. No children's voices, no bickering, no screaming nor the sweet laughter of those Remina missed; she was used to feeling and hearing them. It was unfathomable.

"_Why __am I__ feeling so sick all of a sudden? What the hell is wrong with this house? What happened to everyone here? It seems dead!" _Remina shook her head, erasing her unsettling thoughts and noticed a beautiful, brown-eyed brunette causally came their way.

"Haku, this is Asakawa Remina, Uchiha's new babysitter. Can you please bring her luggage to her room?" Teyaki ordered and Haku obediently took the luggage from Remina's hand. She stood in awe. The often-mistaken-for-a-cross-dresser was beautiful in her eyes.

"_Wow! She's damn cute…I can't believe that she's a maid." _

Haku then brushed back his dark brown locks, they fell against his snowy skin and he placed them gently behind his earlobe. Then he unexpectedly met Remina's impressed honey eyes. The male smiled embarrassedly and flushed from the girl's astonishment. Finally, he gracefully walked past them, without turning back. Remina only trailed her eyes after him as he moved.

"_Haku eh? Strange girl…"_

Teyaki coughed up and Remina startled back, "Shall we go then?"

"Yes!"

They wandered a little while until the old man escorted her into a wide visitor space. There were a few expensive paintings hanging against the wall and antique furniture neatly placed in the room.

"Make yourself comfortable, Asakawa-san, I'm going to call for Fugaku-sama," the old man left after receiving a short nod from Remina.

She then shifted her eyes towards the antique decors, "These must've cost a lot of money…What a waste." Remina grumbled and then scanned the beautiful paintings against the wall. She then saw two large portraits behind her; the portraits of a single man and woman in their wedding garments from the girl's point of view.

The man inside the portrait was undeniably handsome and charismatic in his navy uniform, while his wife dressed in her expensive white silk kimono; she was pretty and genuinely feminine. They looked like they were made for each other, matching and perfect.

A soft, stepping sound suddenly caught Remina's ear from behind. She warily turned around, only to see an unknown, spiky haired boy struggling to hide his small form behind the nearest couch. A frightened look registered in his black onyx eyes.

Remina could see the boy was holding something with him, a small, filthy stuffed bear. She stepped a few feet closer and studied him, but the unapproachable boy was shifting away even more. _"__Do__ I __look__ like a monster?"_

"Ne, kid…I mean no harm," she carefully told him. The quiet boy clutched harder on the couch's handle, "_Aww man…"_

"You don't need to come here if you're feeling so scared, boy," Remina knelt down before the couch. The boy didn't answer and was only fidgeting with his bear's fur. "Ne, what's your bear's name?" Remina tried to be friendly and the boy returned a sharp glare. Everything about him was so adorable. She truly admitted the boy was indeed cute and looked cuddly, his puffy cheeks were so ready to be pinched.

"By the way, what's your name kid?"

No reply. _"Is he deaf or __something__?" _

"Everyone has a name and I'm sure you do too!"

No answer. "Me too, I'm Asakawa Remina. Feel free to call me nee-chan!"

Since last ten minutes, the boy had said nothing. He just looked down at his small teddy bear, cutely fidgeting and sometimes glancing over shyly towards monotonously looking girl.

Remina impatiently crawled over but the kid successfully backed off to the other side of the couch, _"Tch! He's fast!" _

She tiredly huffed and leaned back, "Don't you ever dare to piss me off, spoiled brat!"

The boy seemed hurt from her harshness. She never meant to make him feel down and Remina hopelessly smacked her temple. "Oh no! Please don't cry. Please, I beg you…your father might fire me," Remina waved her hands, but the kid eventually began to weep.

Remina's eye twitched, _"Oh! I hate crying! I really hate to see people cry. No more crying, stop crying! I need to do something __about__ this." _Crying was some kind of act that she couldn't stand for, made her remember the sad memory. It was awfully painful and she had kept a promise to never shed a tear. She only wanted to live her life to the fullest.

The boy sobbed silently and wiped off his tears with the back of his hand. He didn't even notice Remina slowly reaching her finger towards the upset boy.

The kid was shocked and thrown back, making the girl stumble forward and fall flat on the cold floor, "Teme…" the girl growled deeply and the boy roughly gasped. His small baby-fat arms shakily embraced around him.

"I mean no harm, kid."

"Go back to your room, Sasuke!"

"_Sasuke eh?"_

Remina remained stiff on the floor as she heard a precise voice coming out from nowhere. She then found herself looking up at a certain tall dark haired man who was standing beside the portrait. His face was so familiar. The same face which was pictured on the portrait. The girl hesitated and glanced back to the portrait. He was exactly the same man but looking much older. Some wrinkles lined up on his temple and under his eyes.

"_Uchiha-sama…"_

"Is there a problem here?" Fugaku coldly asked with his arms crossed. A tense atmosphere started to fill in.

She blushed hard and immediately jumped up, "Gomenasai Uchiha-sama …I didn't mean to be so rude, please forgive me," Remina apologetically bowed. For seconds, the man said nothing. He walked past the girl towards his favorite spot and then sat himself on the middle of the couch.

"Have a seat, Remina-san."

The girl froze from their small moment of silence and reached towards one of the available seats. She sat in awkward silence and gazed down nervously, waiting for a formal conversation. _"Why can't I relax??"_

She slightly peeked her eyes at Sasuke, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"_He's gone."_

Fugaku crossed his feet and emotionlessly eyed the restless girl. He then took out his cigar and clipped it between his lips, lit it up and inhaled his newly burnt cigar.

Remina never shifted her eyes away from the arrogant looking man. He seemed so calm and collected, but mysterious.

"You're 10 minutes late….What took you so long, Remina-san?" Fugaku breathed out smoke. She tensed up. Why should he need to be so demanding and bossy all of sudden? 10 minutes was nothing and can be forgiven.

"I-I—"

"As a navy officer, punctuality is in my preference and you should be able to bear with that. Didn't your principal remind you of this, Remina-san?" Fugaku stood up and perked up his eyebrow, towering over the bewildered girl. The cigar was already between his fingers.

"Y-yes...umm Captain Fugaku," The formality didn't seem familiar on her tongue.

"Fugaku-sama! You're not in the army, keep that in mind," he snapped.

Remina weakly nodded. Damn it! Where did all her courage and denial go? She didn't want the man to empower her.

"Ano…I've been cleared up that you want me to be a babysitter for your kids, but…do you have anything to add before I start my job?" Remina bravely looked into the raven haired man's eye, _"W-What the hell is wrong with me?"_

Fugaku was silent. He then took one last inhale. The smoke simultaneously escaped from his mouth as he announced, "Don't ever try to put your hand on my kids."

"Huh?" Remina glared up, might this be some sort of warning or the man's quick decision after witnessing her little incident with Sasuke, "One more thing, you're not allowed to have an off day unless I give it to you."

"NANI!" Remina had unwittingly burst out and gripped her fist. Fugaku glared dangerously and the girl cowered down. To think that the girl began to fume up was something that despised Uchiha's head. No one ever dared to cross him yet.

"_Kuso! What he talking about? That's cruel!" _

"From my first sight, I can tell that you're not an ordinary babysitters than that I used to hire, Remina-san. Troubled kids must be handled by a troubled babysitter, don't you think?" Fugaku sneered. Remina mentally cursed. It was all Madam Suzuki's fault by letting the information flow out.

"Damn you…" she muttered out inaudibly. _"_I'll have you permanently banned from entering any organization and orphanage, even this!_"_

Madam Suzuki's annoying threat came back to haunt her. By escaping the Uchiha mansion and these scary people, everything seemed hopeless and useless.

"Yes, Fugaku-sama…I'll gladly accept," Remina almost bit her tongue. She knew the fact that she was being insincere, but she couldn't think any way to go against the order.

"Good!"

Fugaku then looked over toward a walking teenage male who just happened to cross them without a single glance.

"Itachi!"

The elder boy stopped and sighed inwardly. He only gave a cold shoulder.

"Meet your new babysitter, Asakawa Remina."

Itachi unfeelingly glared over towards Remina_. "The Itachi boy…."_

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-kun."

Remina respectfully bowed then looked up at the big replica of Sasuke. His school uniform was hanging loosely over his shoulder and was unbuttoned on his collarbone, exposing his pale skin, _"Same face and eyes, except the pony tail."_

"Another one, huh?" Itachi narrowed his eyes. There was a emptiness that gleamed out from those emotionless, almond shaped eyes. The eyes that reflected a lack of love by his inner burden.

"…." An awkward compassion invaded her heart. It might be the element of sadness and bitterness that emitted from the siblings,_ "Why should __I__ feel this way?"_

"Enough, Itachi!" Fugaku warned and both father and son seemed to fight with their glares.

"Tch, like I care," Itachi succumbed and stalked away to his room. Fugaku disappointedly eyed the teenage male until he was lost from his sight.

Remina coughed a little, distracting the man. "So, that one is Itachi and the little boy-"

"Sasuke… He's no more a normal child and Itachi is my chosen heir to carry on the Uchiha legacy. I don't want to put a disgrace on my family name and you need to bear this in mind, Remina-san. You better stay out of any problems out there," Fugaku strictly reminded.

Remina froze, _"Is being an Uchiha that hard?" _

"M-May I ask what happened to Sasuke?"

Fugaku stiffened and towered over the girl. Remina cowered off.

"Will you stop asking too much questions, Remina-san?"

The girl merely nodded and remained seated on the couch, nervously looking away.

"Good, now dismissed!"

TBC


	4. unpleasant dinner

Hello minna-san, finnally I did chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait I believe some of you might be feel curious of how the story would be going on and the ending of this story. Too soon to tell, actually. I'll put some familiar NARUTO characters into this include naruto himself. A bit spoiler here, he's going to be la ittle sasuke's best friend ( no Yaoi here, ehem! I know all of you are getting too used with sasunaru). Kakashi even Iruka and Jiraiya as well. so need to stop babbling here. Secret unrevealed. Have a read.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine..**  
**

**Chapter 4: Unpleasant dinner**

**Remina POV**

Phew! My skin finally stopped tingling. It's like a spur of the moment type thing where you are temporarily bounded by a man that you don't know, and hell, he was too damn scary! I've just learned the first clear fact when I came into this what you may call dull, boring and spooky mansion, Uchiha are emotionless! Kids or adult, there is no difference. Is this some kind of genetic trait?

**Normal POV**

Remina was trying to find out the right outfit before attending her first dinner with the Uchihas. She huffed inwardly and hastily picked out her long sleeve sweater and blue jeans from her luggage. She didn't have much time to unpack or even look at the decorations in her new room. Fugaku had summoned her to come over before 7, and now there were only 5 minutes left. Remina sweat dropped.

"Time is running out! Damn it!"

The loud knocks suddenly startled her and she glared furiously at the door, "Who's there?" Remina covered her naked form with her navy blue sweater and mentally cursed. Part of her wanted to scream and slice off the head of the asshole who just surprised her.

"Umm….Remina-san?" A deep, but seductive voice called her name behind the door.

Remina's eye twitched. _"Get the hell __away from __my door; can't you understand __that__ I'm busy here_!" And that was the brash sentence that Remina might have said right there at the moment instead of "W-Wait, I'm just getting dressed. Just wait for a moment."

"_**Be**_** w**_**ell mannered girl…you're living with the Uchiha now."**_

"Gomen…it's Haku here."

If Remina could see the pink blush that began to color the pretty teen's cheek, she'd probably want to pinch them until they were red.

"Oh! Is there anything I can help with, Haku-san?" she replied with satisfaction, finished with her outfit issue and zipped up her jeans.

"Fugaku-sama is waiting for you down there, Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun as well."

"Oh shit! Damn it, what have I done?" the girl mindlessly looked everywhere with a panicked gaze_ "Gee… he__ is __going mad at me. What kind of babysitter am I, being late to serve his children?"_

"Tell him, I'll be there shortly!" the girl nervously combed her messy hair with her fingers. _"Relax, relax…__everything__is__ going to be fine."_

The footsteps of Haku slowly faded away, a sign of his leaving. Remina hesitantly walked over to her door with a pounding chest.

"May Kami-sama bless me…" her cute lips mumbled out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remina slowly headed over to the dining room and her eyes were about to roll backwards when all the other eyes aimed at her. The old lady, who Remina thought as the head servant, cocked her head a bit towards Remina along with her co-workers. There was a 'You should be on time' look that registered in her eyes.

Uchiha Teyaki was already at the doorway with a kind of pissed off look. Remina flustered and guilt invaded her. You might be able to tell by now how Fugaku-sama reacted towards her tardiness even more so than his servants.

"Remina-san ….Hurry!" Haku reminded in whisper, as if he was the only one who cared.

The girl left the furious people by the doorway and her eyes met the head's gaze.

"Punctuality….Haven't I remind you about it, Remina-san?"

Fugaku monotonously looked at her, head to toe. His hands clamped together beneath his chin. Both of the siblings sat on the same line from their father's right. The two were so similar, like twins.

Itachi sat quietly at his seat, looking down at his lap in ignorance. Sasuke acted the same way, no sounds except of him busily fidgeting with his stuffed teddy bear in his arm. Remina couldn't figure out why she felt so suspicious about the boy's behavior. Was he being abused or something?

"Are you going to stand there? Do you need us to wait for you any longer?" Fugaku finally spoke out, the slight of irritation evident in the tone of his voice.

"A-Aa…Gomenasai!" Remina apologetically bowed but the Uchihas remained silent. Somehow this made the girl look much more like an idiot and made her feel even guiltier.

A small sigh was released from the oldest Uchiha, and the man pulled his chair towards the table, "Well…. have a seat, you might as well starve to death if you're going to stand there for all this period."

"A-Arigato Fugaku-sama," she didn't wait much longer and headed forward to the seat across Sasuke's. Her eyes peered at the shady boy who never even glanced at her presence. What an unordinary boy he is... Looked adorable but yet mysterious.

The Uchiha's servants then came over preparing the dinner. Haku was one of them and he was responsible for taking care of the dishes. Remina took this opportunity to thank him for his help and the cross-dresser only smiled in return. It seemed this Haku guy was really concerned for her and was the friendliest human in the mansion.

"Itadakimasu!" the family's head, Fugaku clapped one time and started the night feast. The foursome began to eat in silence. The father stoically picked up a slice of tuna with his chopsticks without bothering to show his love by giving it first to his kids. Itachi only munched his sweet pickle while lowering his head. Remina mentally smiled at her discovery. Itachi seemed to have a sweet tooth. And Sasuke….poor boy, he didn't touch any of the delicious foods.

Remina was disturbed inside, in fact too disturbed. Why has his family shunned him away? He was still very small and deserved someone to comfort him and love him. Does anyone in the house even look at him?

Remina was about to eat her rice when the idea popped into her mind. This could be the right time to build a better relationship with the siblings. She could tell almost immediately how Sasuke badly needed someone older on his side.

"_You can't be serious Remina, that you're gonna __try to__ like that brat."_

"Sasuke-kun, I believe you're gonna like this."

The girl intentionally picked up a slice of black pepper meat and put it into the kid's bowl. Sasuke gasped. Remina's unimaginably compassionate action gained the attention from the other Uchihas.

Fugaku put aside his chopstick and Itachi stopped eating, both of their dark eyes glared at the new member. The oldest frowned and looked sternly at the girl. "Leave him alone…"

Remina froze and she bravely met his eyes. "N-Nani Fugaku-sama?"

"He must learn to look after himself," the man said firmly, looking stonily.

"Doushite Fugaku-sama, he's still a little boy!" She knew she had crossed the limit, but hell, she didn't even care right now. Sasuke was suffering inside and Remina just wanted his father to see.

"It's a part of his learning to be a better Uchiha!" the man pointed out in all seriousness, "You might spoil him," he added viciously.

"_Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha! Just go to hell you sick, damn, arrogant bastard!"_

"He's…still a child… a naïve…" her voice trailed off in whisper. Remina knew it was all useless to make any of explanation. The man might understand better because he's the father. It's not like Remina didn't care less for the boy's being.

"Stop complaining!" Fugaku exploded, but controlled. She gawked with shock and her chopstick fell out from her loosened grip. The Uchiha head was terribly mad at her.

Suddenly, despite not being pestered, Itachi shoved his bowl away and got up from his seat. The elder started to make his way out of the dining room when his father attempted to stop him, "You haven't finished your dinner, Itachi."

"…I'm not hungry…"

"Should you leave your food uneaten?"

"..None of your own business…"

The teenager finally stalked out from the room, leaving his speechless father behind. Fugaku's stoic face flushed angrily. Itachi shouldn't behave impolitely. The boy must show his respect no matter where he was and more importantly in front someone who is non-Uchiha.

Itachi owed him by making him feel so humiliated and embarrassed. He held the urge to find the boy back and beat him hard.

Remina trembled in her seat. Never did she imagine the situation could get worse. All of her attention now was changed to the old man. Little Sasuke was no longer cared about.

"_Hopefully he won't burst…"_

"Kids nowadays… how rude," Fugaku exclaimed disappointedly and threw away his napkin before gesturing at the one of the servants.

"Teyaki-san, help me in packing my things for my departure tomorrow."

"Hai, Fugaku-sama."

"_Huh? He means to go somewhere. __B__ut where?"_

The unfriendly man eventually got up from his seat and left with his personal assistant trailing behind his back. Sasuke's eyes solely followed his father's movement. There was a longing and sorrowful look in the little boy's onyx eyes.

Haku stood quietly on the other side of the room, accompanied by two other servants who patiently waited for the ending. It was some sort of short drama that they always used to see in TV.

Remina was so lost in her spinning thoughts. She really didn't mean it. She didn't mean to ruin the first dinner. All she wanted was to be friendly and accepted.

Each of the Uchihas moved out from the dining room except the youngest one. Sasuke seemed unhappy with his loneliness, being left alone and ignored. Remina witnessed how the boy struggled to act tough around his family. Refused to cry, even if tears began to fill his eyes. After all, he's still a small boy who normally cries in that age. _"__He's good at crying, isn't he?"_

Since his mother's death, the filthy stuffed bear was always stuck between his arms. The girl wondered on how to comfort the boy and persuade him to eat a little. As if it was the only way to show her concern over the boy.

"_This could be hard, but it won't work without me trying. Just try a bit and everything will be fine."_

"Sasuke-kun, how about I feed you," Remina offered kindly and began to get the boy. Surprising her, the boy rejected and slyly ran away. She didn't manage to catch his arm as she reached her hand out to him.

Remina was stupidly rooted to the floor. Haku lowered his head, avoiding her pathetic gaze. "Shit! Now I'm looking like an idiot and they hate me….," she sighed inwardly. "Kuso!" mumbled Remina many times.

"_There's no use __in getting__ along with this family."_

"_Uchiha hate me!"_

"No fucking way!"

TBC...

Author's note: Some of you might be want to question me about Haku and Remina's relationship. I'll try to make him as a closer friend of Remina and there's no emotional feeling will be involve between them.About romance, too soon to tell about it and love is the only way to save a family, am I right? so what do you think? Like it? Hate it?


	5. Sasuke's enigma

Don't poke on me or throw an eggs at me. I know that was a long delay. I'm sorry. I got stuck with my work. I hope you guys still love and enjoy my story. Please don't be mad at me and stay there...Remina ge to know better the Uchihas and sure you don't want to miss it. I'm trying to put myself as an OC so the ideas will be flowing freely through my mind, anyway like you care of XD. Sorry for the babbling, and here my fifth chapter. Quite a remina POV. Hope you like it. **Warning:** Grammar quite suck cause this wasn't beta-ed. please don't throw egg on me...

Disclaimer: Kishimoto sensei lend me the characters (Kidding guys!)

**Chapter 5: Sasuke's enigma, Haku is a faggot? and Itachi's warning**

**Remina POV**

The dinner last night oh great…actually was fucking suck! I've been told by Teyaki-san that Fugaku-sama has departed to Sand this morning for a week. Like I care what the old man is up to. Well, he's a captain and what's the deal with it? I never owe him anything unless to look after his small baddies otherwise my whole life will be turning upside down. He has Madam Suzuki's word. He has a permission to threat me and push my energy past my limit. Sasuke, his little boy doesn't seem like me and he is so unapproachable. No hope in here…

**Normal POV**

It was past nine in the morning. Remina was already showered and changed her outfit for her first day. She stepped out from her room and gazed out at the hallway, peaceful. No one was around.

The hallway was lightened up by the sunlight from the large framed windows along the wall. The white silky fabrics hung loosely against the windows, flew gracefully, creating such of sentimental feeling inside.

The day was quite breezy and the cold morning air started to heat off as the sun rose higher upon the horizon.

Remina reached over the nearest window and looked out. The scent of cheery petal from blooming Sakura down there greeted her nose. The girl stood in amusement.

The scenery inside of Uchiha compound was truly enamoring and beautiful. The girl was wondered about to take a nice tour outside the mansion to reduce her boredom before glanced back at the quiet hallway.

She felt suddenly weird. Where everyone did goes? Last he met someone this morning was about an hour ago where she was in her nice sleep, snuggling on her queen sized bed. Teyaki-san has entered her room without knocking, earning a little surprise from the sleepy girl. The old man threw out his tantrum when the young female seemed too sluggish to react with his presence.

Remina remembered well the scary look that the old man gave her of being waking late. She supposed to be ready at eight but thanked for her current status as the new member of the mansion. Her mistake was forgiven plus today is Saturday. Kids are not going to school.

Itachi maybe had his own plan to do with his Akatsuki buddies to ruin his new babysitter's day, which is one of his worth tries to make the girl defeated and run away. Remina was very naïve to think of someone as bad as evil wanted to put a chaos in her poor life. The girl never even once to think of the danger she will be face off.

In fact, a figure of certain spiky dark haired boy was mocking her mentally right now. She swore with herself that she can sense something unwell from the boy but what was it? Every time she wanted to reveal out, the boy's damn stupid arrogant father always ditch her off.

Remina never even once thought him attractive. Acting stoic and emotionless is some what not cool from the girl's perspective. _Why the fucking hell he needs to be so mean to everybody in this house? Even to his kids._

Remina vigorously shook his head, trying to erase the scowling mental images of Fugaku. She lazily stepped away from the window and made her way out from the hallway to the downstairs.

The long stair was led nearby to the living room where Remina firstly encountered the Uchihas. She had made up her mind to get friendlier with other members and intended to head over to the kitchen room where she believed, her co-workers would be there.

As she traveled down the area, her honey eyes caught off a little form of young Uchiha standing in front the wall. "Scanning the painting, I guess?"

"Sasuke…" she muttered out. His loyal teddy bear still firmly held in his arms. The boy's feet rooted on the floor, unmoving.

Remina panicky gazed at the boy although she had sworn to herself many times to not even care with feeling issue regarding to Uchiha. What the boy is gotten into? His body looked thinner and pale. The black sad eyes of him solely locked at the one of the paintings.

Remina made a few steps closer in her effort to see the said painting which awkwardly becomes Sasuke's attention. It was Mikoto in her white wedding garment. It seemed like Sasuke missed his mother badly.

She tip toed silently farther behind the boy. Fortunately to her, the boy didn't even once notice. He had let his guard down at the moment. Suddenly, she heard a soft sobs came from the boy. The boy was crying and _"Why I need to stand here watching him crying?" _Her mind ticked off.

"_**Coax him, it's your job. Remember?"**_

"_Oh, shut up!"_

"_**You're so bitchy, am I right? Right?" **_Remina sighed inwardly. She was terribly pissed with her inner soul's continuously babbling. Sasuke's soft cries were getting louder.

"_**You're damn egoistic bitch!"**_

"_Asshole!"_

Remina frowned up sadly but quickly controlled her emotion before it went to conquer her mind. "_Geez…Comforting him? No way_!"

Sasuke brought his small arm towards his watery eyes and wiped them off, shuddering in tear. His shoulders trembled lightly from the broken sobs. Remina still eyed him from back, in urge to get the boy and…probably hug him.

"_Kuso!...kuso!...Why should I do?"_

"Umm, Sasuke?" At last, she went for it, intended to shed the pain away from the boy but will Sasuke accept her?

Her sudden interfere in boy's mourn earning a shock gasp from him. Sasuke warily turned around and found his new babysitter already stood there without his caution. The young lady insincerely smiled down to him with pretending compassionate eyes. _"May someone tell me how do I look?"_

Sasuke backed off and chickened out. He hid his plushy bear behind and averted his wide onyx eyes away from continuously gazing into the girl's. His puffy cheek began to tinted pink, ashamed.

Remina tensed. Deep down in her heart, she knew that she was going to like the boy but she tried to not affirm it. Sasuke is some kind of sick weirdo. She mentally shook her beastly thought. It was totally devilish by letting herself hating the innocent motherless boy.

"Hey boy….I means no harm. W-what are you doing down here? You suppose to be in your room, hm?"

Sasuke's breath stuck in his throat. He couldn't voice out his raspy voice that he longing to hear since years ago. Even to say a simple word like "Hai" because he didn't want this new unpredictable female come to grab him.

"Sasuke, I'm asking you? You hear me? Hey…" she stepped over between the remaining spaces of them.

Sasuke cast down speechlessly.

"Hey…dear boy, Remina nee-chan wants to make friend with you?" Remina walked even closer with a little smile.

His cold lonely heart slowly melted down but….

"Would you mind telling me what are you staring at?" Her steps were on a few feet away, getting much closer.

Silenced,

The girl eventually knelt down before the boy and thankfully, the boy wasn't planning to run away in the good moments. The midnight haired boy still gazed down to his toes and his sobs echoed through Remina's ear.

"What make you so sad, Sasuke-kun? Woul you mind sharing it with me?"

Remina was attempting to reach out her hand towards the small boy when Sasuke slyly escaped from the contact. For the second time, the boy dodged her again and left his stuffed bear fallen onto the floor. Sasuke quickly ran out from the room.

Her eyes solely followed the childish movement of the seven years old boy as he was like being chased by a female monster. Remina huffed inwardly with piss. She rose on her feet and landed both of her hands on her waist, eyeing around and her lips mumbled with curse. She failed once more.

"Maybe he wants to get pee…could it be …he actually like me, oh yeah? Damn it. He won't make me get fancy over him because he's a part of Uchiha arrogant ass-"

"He's nice boy, Remina-san."

Remina's voice trailed off as a certain familiar seductive voice snapped her from behind. She turned on her heels and found Haku stood elegantly at the doorway. His long dark brownish hair fell against his right shoulder, earning a gorgeous look.

"Ah! Haku-san…gomenasai," Remina flushed shyly from her accusation. She faced away from the stunning young male for seconds and turned back. Haku's intent stare pierced at her, hard. They exchanged their glares in quietness.

"Look Haku-chan, he never wants me to get close…him…arrgh... Can I say this sort of act as a rude demeanor?" Remina sneered with a little annoy.

"C-Chan…," Haku winced from the unexpectedly addressed and furious vein throbbed out on his temple. _"May as well you fix your eyes and watch your mouth, bitch!"_

Haku held back his anger from bursting out and coughed softly to distract himself of his temperedness. Remina could see the furious blush tinged the male's cheeks and thought was really mad at him of how he thought about Sasuke. But she was indeed wrong instead Haku was mad of how she addressed him oppositely in gender issue.

"….I'm a guy, Remina-san…"

His exclamation truly left Remina gawked in speechless. _"How can you be so pretty and keep your long hair so smooth even better than girl? You could be kidding me."_

"Y-you're guy?" the girl pointed her accusation finger towards the stunning male with stutter. Haku nodded once with smirk, funny to see the shocking expression from the fiery girl.

"Hai…and is it a problem with you knowing that I'm a guy?" Haku crossed his arm against his flat chest. He wore a light pink yukata, slightly exposing a creamy pale skin of his toned chest underneath her thin fabric, as a proof of his masculinity.

Remina eventually sobered out from her long stare and slowly looked away with shyly blush. Haku smiled proudly from her astonishment.

"_Geez…he's pretty like a girl, I don't believe it! Oh Kami! Why do I need to meet this Haku-guy out of all these peoples? Oh! How I really wish to skin him out alive …kuso! Guy shouldn't be so that beautiful!!" _

Remina bit her lower lip and scowled. "Jealous, aren't you?"

"OH! SHUT UP!"

Haku chuckled at her sudden outburst and then waved his hands, favoring for her forgiven for making such rudeness.

Remina snorted and turned away in her attempt to make a leave. Her wrist was caught off by the firm grip of Haku. She looked over her shoulder at Haku's apologetically smile.

"Gomen…I've just too overacted. Will you?"

The girl dodged away his glance and savored her inner calmness for a short moment. It was so stupid by letting herself drifted into Haku's unfunny mockery. He's looked like a girl and what's a problem with it? It's not like he would be secretly married with your perverted boyfriend or husband? He's a man dammit! **Probably he's a faggot?**

"Umm…Haku?" She called his name all of a sudden. Haku's eyes gleamed with a slight joy of forgiveness. "Yes!"

"You're a faggot, aren't you?"

Haku fumed up and tensely glared on the shameless girl. Weirdly, Remina didn't even flinch but rolled her eyes with innocence.

The girl unintentionally pressed Haku's anger button and the guy couldn't avoid himself to burst out. "Don't you ever dare to call me that," his voice low but dangerous.

The girl stepped backward with horror. It seemed gender issue was something that Haku really despised off

"Oh! Sorry…. I've misunderstood you. I'm just happened to be shock all of sudden because of your cool look. Hey! You know what? You're so pretty…Ah haha…," Remina laughed heartily while rubbing at the back of her neck.

"_I've learned compliment is once of the best ways to nurturing cute bastard like this faggot!"_

Haku smiled and Remina might see her lips curved upward from the side of his face. _"I was right, see!"_

"I'm admiring your braveness, Remina-san."

Remina was about to leave where she was startled from the guy's exclamation in his soft chuckles. She faced him back and cocked her head at his site. "I'm what?"

"I said you're brave…," Haku grinned and clasped his hands like excited fan girl.

"I've done what? What exactly that you want to tell me?" she folded her arms as she looked suspiciously over the guy.

"You fought Fugaku-sama,"

Remina's breath hitched in her throat. _"A-huh?"_

"And I think it's really cool..." The smile wasn't escape from his lips.

"Cool huh? Ha hah! No fun!" Remina turned around with uncared look.

"I meant it, Remina-san. You might be the first one here ever tried to confront Fugaku-sama and I acknowledge you for it," Haku snapped off as the girl turned back.

Remina faced him with disbelief and wondered about if he felt a same despise as hers. "You…what are you trying to explain here? You hate him?" she perked up her eyebrow and leaned forward.

Haku serenely smirked back while he shut his long lashed eyes. He slowly opened his almond shaped chocolate eyes and ran his smooth fingers through his long lock. Remina silenced as Haku pulled a weird act, looked in amazement with his prettiness. Still she tried to against her agreement of how stunning the male was. Her jealousy enraged inside her.

"_Girl should be pretty than guy and that's it! What the hell I'm thinking about? Shouldn't we discuss about the damn arrogant ass, Fugaku-sama here? Tch, faggot!"_

Remina coughed up. She had let her guard down for a moment and decided to repeat her question at playful male. "Do you hate him, Haku-san?" her voice low but casual.

"Hmm…fifty-fifty. It's not like I'm not loyal to him but the old fart should feel to be

annoyed once in a while. We're not slave, aren't we? We're just workers in this mansion, serving and do goods for Uchihas. He never shows any good example to his kids and he's so brash, mean and rude. Ah! Never did I imagine myself work in here before," Haku's long ranting finally stopped and he blindfolded his eyes by the back of his palm with hopeless.

Remina mentally gawked. Haku was so indifferent and mysterious by her eyes. First, he shot her with dangerous glare then he had a little quarrel with her, flushing, laughing and lastly babbling about the humanity with her angelic kind of expression. But still she couldn't trust Haku.

"Hmm, Haku-san?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been here?"

Haku flashed his eyes at her and smiled. "Three years."

"Three years, not bad," She looked around except his face while shoved her hand into her pocket.

"I guess, you know a lot about Uchiha, am I right?" Remina smirked lightly at him and Haku nodded. "So far that I know."

"Haku, what happened to Sasuke? It seems Fugaku-sama really pissed about it. He's always scolded me when I tried to ask him. Did everyone here was bind to tell the truth?"

Haku quickly cut off "He's mute, Remina-san."

The girl rolled off her eyes, lost in her shocking emotion. The compassionateness slowly froze down her fieriness. "How that happened?"

"_So the boy couldn't speak and that could be the one of his reasons to be so shady."_

"He's mute, that's all."

"Are you afraid to tell me the truth?"

"Enough if I tell you this, Remina-san. And if you wish to know more about him anyway, why don't you insist Fugaku-sama himself? Now, I need to go because I have a lot of work to do. Don't you feel like picking his bear back to him?" he sneered with her eyes looking around uncontrollable except at the doorway. Remina was bothered with Haku's sudden change of behavior.

Haku immediately left without turning back. There was hidden fear reflecting from his

brown eyes of_. "What the hell is wrong with him? It's not like I want to kill the Sasuke boy."_

Remina shook her head with inwardly sigh. "Does he carry some kind of muting plague that may wipe out all the entire of Konoha? Is being a mute may kill people? Shit! What I'm babbling about? Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! ….Now I'm starting to worry over the rude boy because of the idiotic unknown reason! And I shouldn't be like this! Worrying Uchiha! Arrgh…damn it!"

She eventually stopped her ranting when the small form of Sasuke's stuffed bear lied on the floor caught off her sight. Remina lowered her body, enough of her able to pick up the plushy animal. It looked a bit dirty with brownie stains and smelled like the boy, a kid scent or whatever those Remina couldn't figure out.

"Hmph! Forgot to ask Haku? Where's Sasuke's bedroom anyway?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She managed to get over to the boy's bedroom with other maid's guidance who's Remina solely knew as Tayuya. But she is unfriendly compared to Haku. Tayuya was trying her best to completely ignore her when the girl was on her frantic way searching for Sasuke. It's not liked Remina is so pissed of how her co-worker treated her but she actually didn't mind at all because she often deserved the uncared look from peoples who see her lower than dirt. She already got immune and grew stronger with it.

Sometimes she asked herself many times when she went stargazing. Why human always see the meanness and weakness at each other and never tried to fix themselves even better than their old self. _"People laugh when we laugh but no one cry when we cry, we're so imperfect."_

Remina stood calmly before the kid's door. She knew the kid was inside there after listened to Tayuya's evidence of the boy rushing back to his room. She did a several knocks against the wooden carved door, hoping the boy will open to her.

Fifteen minutes passed but nothing happened. No sounds of footsteps even his voice. Mind you he's mute. Remina was getting bored as she leaned back against the cold hard door, as cold as its owner. Persuasion is something that the girl isn't good for. She hates coaxing people and even too despised of waiting for so long to make the boy change up his spoiled mind.

"_Even if you ask me to lick up your toes, I won't it!"_

"Hey bouya….for how long you want me to stand here, hm? Just open the door and show me yourself. I promise that I won't bite you. I came here to returning your doll."

Silenced,

"At least you give me a sign like return my knock or turn the doorknob since you can't…" she trailed off her words. By mentioning 'mute' was somewhat making herself uncomfortable. _"No ….he will avoid me even more"_

"_Is this why Fugaku bastard paying me for? Begging his fucking kid to open the door!"_

"Okay, fine! Since you don't want me here, I'll put your doll beside your door and I'll leave. No need to worry, I'll leave and you'll never see me here except your doll."

She put down the stuffed bear near the door and then took a several steps backward as the gesture for her leaving. As she began to get away, the door opposite Sasuke's door is clicked open.

Itachi stepped out from his room and his emotionless eyes merely flashed at Remina. The boy said nothing with his eyes diligently scrutinized the girl's presence.

The look of_ "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you know here is restricted area for someone lower like you?" _registered from his face. She can tell the boy was unhappy knowing her around.

"Ohaiyo, Itachi-kun," She gave a respectful bow but her greeting was solely replied with an "hmph!" sound.

She raised her head while Itachi walked away in silence, pretending he didn't see her. "Matte, Itachi-kun!"

The teenage male stopped and looked stonily over his shoulder. His left eyebrow perked up like demanding her asking. "I hope you can accept me here as your new babysitter."

He stoically shrugged off and faced away. "Are you forcing me to accept you? Thanks, I don't even need any of your attention, Remina-san!' his voice deep but dangerous.

Remina was slightly stunned from the boy's reaction. She was about to open her mouth when Itachi quickly snapped her "Don't even need everyone's care here. I'm too old to have someone looking over me and I can watch over myself …stay away from me," He met again her eyes with irritation.

Remina swallowed hard and trembled on her feet. _"He's scary…what the hell is wrong with all peoples here?"_

"I believe you don't want to get any trouble since Tou-chan hired you. And I'll have to make sure those troubles will be existed because I hate babysitter… you peoples are none other than trash!"

"Trash huh? Whatever, not like I care what you think about me…" she trailed her words in whisper. His words liked a sword penetrating her small heart. Did Itachi really hate his babysitters that much? Remina didn't have an idea about that. Maybe the boy experienced some hurting memory in his past, making himself get even farther from peoples surrounding him.

"_It's no way to put myself in a fight with the boy; he's just an immature brat."_

"I'm just doing my job here, Itachi-kun."

Itachi ran his tensed sight away from continuously glaring at the girl, in his attempt to move. "Itachi!" he was happened to make himself out from there when the calling stopped him.

He intently glanced over to the person. "I don't have any intention to interrupt you but…would you tell me…what happened to Sasuke?"

Itachi smirked lightly while turning away. "None of your business, Remina-san….one more thing before I forget, stay away from my brother!"

And with the last word of Itachi, Remina was only rooted there with silence as her eyes trailed the movement of young arrogant Uchiha.

"_Why on earth everyone here gives me a cold shoulder?"_

_TBC..._

_P/S: Hey, i need a new beta-reader and if anyone out there interested, just message me. Like it, hate it? let me know._


	6. Itachi's blackmail

Hello minna-san, million thanks to my fellow reviewers for your continously support especially to Darkheart. I was intend to update a bit earlier to cheer up you guys. For your knowledge, my goal is to reach 100 reviews for this story, hopefully cause review lighten up my day and I wanna to make this story as a realistic as I can as it's happening in our real life. in hindsight, to make it able to touch deeply into your sensitive heart, simply say make you crying XD I'm just a sappy bitch lol. Anyway, here the chapter 6.

**Warning: wasn't beta-ed, grammar suck so beware.**

Disclaimer: No characters belong to me. I don't do this for money.

**Chapter 6: Itachi's blackmail**

**Remina POV**

The first thing that ever came into my mind since I stepped into this freaking damn mansion was…..**Why everyone here gives me a cold shoulder? **Why? Why? Why? Can somebody tell me what's going on with my life? It's like I've been trapped into a haunted fortress. Peoples here cold, unfriendly, unfunny, emotionless, I don't have a right idea what's happening around here. I'm no different with abandoned cat, shunned and ignored. Did I do something bad in my previous life? Only Kami-sama knows….damn it! I remembered well when I went to have my lunch. I wasn't allowed to be served like a special guest since the last dinner with Uchiha. Fugaku-bastard only let his new babysitter having a feast with them when in beginning occasion.. The old lady (I don't know her name yet) told me so and asked me to serve myself. I didn't confront her neither felt hurt. Tayuya and the white haired guy with a dots on his temple, what's his name?...Umm oh yeah! Kimimaro. They mockingly smirked at me and sat afar from me. Haku joined them too but reluctantly watched me eating alone. Seemingly he was afraid to approach me. I didn't blame him. Maybe I've been cursed as a female trash. Like Itachi said, I'm trash!

**Present POV**

It was a second day for Remina and she was about to turn on the doorknob when her honey eyes caught off the glimpse of something before her door. It was a white box with a pink ribbon tied along it.

The word _'Welcome' _written boldly upon it with red ink. The girl perked up her one eyebrow quizzically. _"Why on earth somebody give her this?"_

Her heartbeat pounded hard as she lowered her body to pick it. Her feeling reacted unfathomably. Wasn't this a bad omen? Naah…

He held it together with both hands and stared deeply into it, thinking who was kindly gave her the present in this pleasant morning. Maybe a Santa Claus but Christmas had already past and there's no way she will get a gift twice, logically who's going to give her anyway since everyone here was barely known to her. Maybe somebody insane tried to make a sick joke on her or maybe the sender put a bomb or something horrible inside. She needed to be careful on this.

Remina brought the box closer to her ears. She is mentally surprised of how lighter the present was, liked there's zero inside "Hmm…light? I'm wondering what inside."

Curious in her mind, she shook the present slightly and heard off a little faded sound. "What's this...Might as well there's no deadly thing inside." The creepy shiver ran down through her back.

She stepped back into her room, bringing the mysterious box together and closed the door after her. Remina traced the ribbon with her fingers while mumbling something unclear from his lips. Her mind filled with bad negative thoughts. She wishfully hoped that she won't lose her life after this. _"Kami-sama, please be there for me…"_

Remina pulled out the ribbon string, loosening out the tied and let it fell on her feet. The box was eventually free and he slowly opened up the cover. Her heart seemingly liked pooped out from her chest. The nervousness was somewhat so peculiarly to her. What was inside? Why did she feel uneasy all of sudden?

She might think that her glass window could be shattered by now from her loud shriek. There were a few adult centipedes crawling freely and hitting on each other, making her stomach churned sickly with a ticklish sensation and fury. In the awkward scary moment, she felt like vomiting out her stomach content. She instantly tossed away the box as one of the centipedes tried to creep up to her hand.

""AAAHHHH! Damn it! Get off me!"

"What a stupid fucking joke! I'll swear I'll skin you alive, dipshit!" she yelled to no one there except her.

"_I bet the crazy bastard is laughing maniacally at me right now..."_

Remina spotted the escaping centipedes creeping away, unguarded. She struggled to hold back shocking tear and taken off her snicker to eliminate the poisoned bug. She frantically whacked the helpless centipedes with her snicker while madly screaming till the bottom of her lungs.

"Die! Die! Die! You bastard nasty bug! I won't let anyone of you get alive!" she stomped harder furiously, didn't even care if her high pitched voice range will reach a greatest momentum, letting the mansion tremor by hers.

"Get the hell out of my sight, you fucking bug!"

She was unaware at the moment. Someone out there was tip toeing silently to her door. It was little Sasuke, invited to come over by her loud shriek. The boy somehow clamped off his mouth as he heard his babysitter's deadly curses. His babysitter seriously a fierce girl, damn! The boy couldn't help but imagined himself being beaten up by the girl and he vigorously shook off his thought.

Remina tiredly looked over at the half dead bugs. "Pesticide, I need pesticide. Where's the damn pesticide!" She eyed around but there was nothing useful and quickly rushed toward the door.

The door clicked opened, making the little boy stunned on his feet. Their eyes suddenly met. Sasuke's big dark eyes seemingly penetrated into hers. Remina's furious glare slowly turned into soften gaze as she looked over at the innocent one.

"Sasuke, what-"

The boy ran away before the girl could finish her question. "SASUKE!!!" She yelled at him, wanting him to stop. But the boy just headed away in rush, leaving his tiny shadow behind.

She rested back against the wall with sigh and raised her palm to rub her face, ashamed. "Kuso!" she mentally cursed, not knowing what she has upset to. Then she looked back into the room, surprisingly to found all the centipedes have dead.

"No need for pesticide…" she said to herself and closed back the door. Remina then slumped herself backward to the floor, breathing hard. "It was so close….I hate bug!"

Slowly, her eyes scanned toward the dead bugs and noticed out there was a piece of folded paper laid outside from the box. She frowned up questioningly "A letter? Maybe…"

She crawled over then picked it out. Her mind filled with mixing thoughts as she unfolded the letter.

_Dear Remina-san,_

_First of all, I want to ask for your apologize after intentionally making you mad and surprise all of sudden by my shockingly, nastily and yet creepy gift. I hope you don't mind and please don't be mad at me for what I did to you. Babysitter should be gain more patience, right Remina-san? Besides, this is once of your test if you wish to live longer in Uchiha compound. I bet you might be crying by now or busily packing up your thing to back home. Any of those thoughts lighten up my days. Mind you, I hate fucking outsider like you and so please get away and don't ever dare to interfere into our family matter. Tou-chan could try the best of his power to find the best babysitter in this world but me not! I'll try to make them run away and scare to death till they don't have any single courage to look back. Please, just take my advice and don't ever try to taunt me by your bitchy attitude. You'll be feeling sorry for it. I mean it…run…run….and cling desperate to life…_

_Farewell,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

The letter slipped off from her fingers. Remina froze on her seat, chocked in silence. She shuddered restlessly, reminding about those threatens of young Uchiha. Itachi was purposely done this to hurt her emotionally. That kid was so devilish and the worst of out of all baddies in Konoha, might it be. The scariness suddenly surrounded her soul.

She couldn't imagine the fourteen years old teen could go too far from his insanity. How maniac Uchiha Itachi is? The boy was feelingly damaging inside, that's only the thing that she can see through him by now. He used hate, anger and unsatisfactory of his mom's death or any of his own personal matter to boil a revenge, just waiting to burst out and in the end, eating him all up from inside. Maybe his father's strictness or the unfair fate drives him crazy.

The sibling's faces exchangeable came into her mind; mocking her but somehow the faces brought the hidden sorrow reflecting from their deep black eyes. Like pleading her to help.

Remina snapped out from her little space out and gazed over the dead bugs. "What can I do?" she mumbled in whisper, confused.

"Your childish blackmail couldn't get me, bouya! Maybe you better send me a snake than the fucking centipede!" she growled deeply and rose back on her feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Like it or hate it? I'm still looking for beta-reader. interested? Message me.


	7. My faithful bear

Hallo minna-san, here my chapter 7. Million thanks to fellow reviewers, all of are great! Please no eggs, no bombs. Have a read and feel free to give a comment. Long comment lighten up my day. Dragonheart, cutieangel and everyones out there, this is only for you.

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.

**Warning: Grammar suck! I'm still looking for a right beta-reader whose good in grammar check and spelling.**

_Lonely and feel unneeded, both are the poorest thing in this world…. - Mother Teresa_

**Remina POV**

I was uncertain….I was in dazed with myself. I don't know how to tell or to explain of why these things keep happen to me. Why on earth my whole life get suck all of sudden? Maybe Kami-sama wants to test me or tease me of how long I could withstand with the sudden craziness surrounding me. He knows that I'm not a very patient girl and even a small matter can flame up the fire inside me. But they…those fucking Uchihas, I swear I'll cut each of their throats and limbs, they taunting my calmness, mocking my serenity and provoking my forbearance.

Yesterday, I found my cleaned shirts been stained off by a suspicious muddy clay and dirt. I knew it was Itachi and his stupid friends. He scrawled "Fuck you bitch" on almost all of it. Oh! Like I'll give a damn about it! Silly brat! You don't know how to make me scare, shit! You've put a dye in my shampoo and colored my hair red!!! You stupid bastard!!!!! You don't know how to touch up me beautiful!!!! Aww man!!! UWAAA My hair…… ITACHI!!!!!!I'LL KILL YOU!!!!

**Normal POV**

Remina led herself along the open space pathway, shoving her hands into her pocket. She looked down with sad. Her new red hair flew smoothly caressing her face, earning an annoying hiss from the girl. The redness of the color was so obvious to every body's sight. She snorted in thought by thinking the other residents will laugh at her like Haku did when the cross-dresser found her leaving her room this morning.

"_What a pretty hot look that you have, Remina-san."_

Oh! How she wanted to slap off the pansy's delicate cheek by tormenting her with his unfunny joke.

She only stormed out from there without turning back. Haku's suffocating laughs sickened her ears as she walked away .And now there she was, traveling onward on the outside porch with uncertainty, mostly bewildered about her unexpected changes of her hair color. Umm…What's the brain of the hair dye anyway? Those thought was actually the furthest in her mind now except scowls and curses to kill a certain bad person.

"_**Maybe red is much better than your natural auburn!"**_

"_Oi! Shut the fucking mouth off!"_

Not very far from her location there was small familiar figure sitting on the edge from the porch, swinging his tiny feet. His faithful stuffed bear dangled at his hand. He busily played with his little friend and tossed it to the air a few times, seemingly unnoticed someone there already watching him intensely. The girl shoved and combed her striking colored hair to her back, praying hopefully the boy won't get so shock with her fiery looking appearance. Red hair truly made her like a fierce wicked babysitter.

She needed to get slow and steady to approach the boy. Any hasty movement will fail her and make him leave away. She could affirm the boy was the toughest ever for her to get close either than young orphans those she had met.

The boy's dark emotionless eyes solely focused on his bear, deeply immersed in his imaginary childish thought. He neither smiled nor laughed liked a rotten puppet. Remina looked at him quizzically. What might the thing played inside the kid's mind? The lost of his mother must cause a great pang in his heart. Such a small fragile and naïve kid to experience all this pain, he could it be the strongest kid ever to face her mother's death even the fact was too cruel to his realistic being.

The thought brought back her sadness memory within her. She had lost everyone whom she loved dearly in a very young age. Her father left them all to fulfill his army duty and died in war then her mother followed him afterward. Only she and her small baby brother left and she forced to raise the infant all alone. It was difficult in that time. No money, no family, no home and no adult to cling off with. The situation getting worst by times, she lived in poverty and awfully tensioned life. She had failed to save her small brother from high fever and the baby died not long after their parent's death. She had once be a beggar, cut school then joined a certain thief gang, involved in a street fight only to keep her survive in this real wild world.

_Too much pain, too much sadness…_

She unthinkably cupped her mouth and shuddered uneasily. Why the memory should uninvitingly came to her? She found her old self in Sasuke and that must be the reason why she felt so infatuated towards the boy lately. Both of them suffered from a great lost but in a different way. Sasuke still has a father and brother but both of them ignored him, treating him liked he never exist similarly like he didn't have anyone to care over him. Plus the boy is mute.

He couldn't voice out his feeling, his sorrow and even desire to feel love again. Maybe the stuffed bear knew his true sadness. The bear was the only memory left by his mother. The bear indeed was a true friend to Sasuke. It accompanied him wherever he goes and stuck neatly in his arm. No mother to coax him and no friends to play with. He poured his crashed soul upon the bear. If the bear is alive, if the bear can speak anything….

She quietly approached the boy from back. There was a glass of hot steamy milk beside the boy. The soft thud of her steps awoken him and he instantly turned around. He rolled off his black onyx eyes, stunning with the presence of his new look babysitter. Sasuke made a big 'O' from his mouth as he gazed at her funny look from feet to toe.

Remina bit off a chuckle. It was funny to see the small boy reacting in that rarely way. Sasuke absolutely looked cute and huggable but sadly untouchable. His rounded face looked even puffer, tickling Remina's inner sense to teasingly pinch the boy.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Asked her gently, hoping her look won't scare the boy out from there. Mind you Remina, he's mute! Sasuke turned away and pressed the bear closer to his chest, landing his chin on its furry head. He seemed relax with no sign to run away and continued staring down to his swinging feet.

His controllable breath was well heard by Remina's ears, calm and peaceful. For the first time since her first day, the boy didn't aim to dodge her. Maybe he was tired to run away and being alone for a long times. Maybe he really needs someone there beside him. To tell him a new fairy tale and sing him a lullaby at night.

Remina shifted herself beside the boy and sat comfortably. He looked much shorter than her when they both sat on the same line. Then she realized how smaller and tinier Sasuke was. He still a baby by her mentally perspective.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She changed her sight to the fully bloomed sakura tree a few meters ahead. The boy silenced as always. Remina smiled a little and rubbed her palms to keep the warmness. The cold breeze sent a chilled nerve inside her. Sasuke looked unaffected with her action and cast his eyes downward with ignorant.

"What a cold air! It's remembering me about Grass," she exclaimed and her eyes spotted a rich pink sakura petal swift down onto the earth. The boy slightly looked at her side but avoided the eye contact. Remina sensed his restless but tend to stay uncared. "I miss Grass… green field, snowy mountains and everything about Grass."

"I wish I could never leave there," she added softly, earning a startled chock from the little boy. His eyes turned even sadder and darker. The sorrow slowly invaded his heart. He couldn't figure out the right reason to unshed tear all of sudden. Why he suddenly felt like need to welcome her in his life?

Remina gazed upon the quiet passive boy. The bear still held firmly in his arm. She failed to aware the boy wasn't wearing a thick shirt in a first place. He might catch cold if he insists to stay outside for a long time.

The girl quickly removed her sweater and wore it around Sasuke's small form. The boy shockingly gasped like been jolted out by an electricity. The enchanting wild flower mixed with musky sandalwood fragrance reached his nose as the fluffy thick fabric laid on his shoulder. He felt an awkwardly nice and tenderness from the sudden attention. It was weird to suddenly feel this way, to suddenly feel his mother's lovingly touch again. Liked his kaa-chan still there watching over him and brushed her long delicate finger along his silky spiky hair.

"K-Kaa-chan?"

Sasuke gawked in disbelief. To think he can voice out a simple word from his long time unused mouth was an amazingly miracle. "_I…I can talk?"_

Remina perked up her eye brow quizzically. Didn't she hear some kind of raspy call just now? What was that? Was someone calling at her nearby? She looked over her shoulder and gazed around. No one was there. _"Must be my illusion, never mind."_

She looked over at the mute boy and her hand slowly reached his midnight spiky hair. She ruffled his unruly hair and smiled, making Sasuke's cheek tinged with a pinky blush. "It's cold out here, how about we-"

The hard slap unexpectedly landed on hers. She quickly removed her hand and found the boy glaring hard at her. His face beamed out with anger liked wanting her to step off of his side.

"_Don't you ever dare to touch me!"_

"_Leave my side all of instant, I hate you!"_

"_You're not my kaa-chan, you're mean nothing to me. Stay away from me!"_

Sasuke harshly took off her sweater and tossed it at her. A hurt look registered on Remina's face. Still the boy can't accept her? Is it very hard to understand him?

Then he grabbed the glass of hot rich milk in flash and "AUWWWWW!!!!"

Remina screamed painfully from the hotness. She looked down to her injured skin, it was started to appear red like a grilled lobster. The heat went through her flesh and veins, burning her fingers, palms and arms. It was so surprisingly horrible in the moment. She might be getting infected if there's no emergency action will be taken to heal her red burnt suppurated skin.

Remina grunted and whimpered loudly. She lowered her body onto the porch and bit off her lips to fight the pain.

Sasuke stepped back in horror. Maybe he did too much. It wasn't his intention to hurt her. All he wanted to do is only to make her leave but it happened out of plan. He didn't know how to react with this. Or maybe just run! Run away and let his maid found her. Maybe it seems heartless but Remina will be alright then.

Sasuke finally made his mind even it was so damn difficult. He needed badly someone there to support his immature judgment between humanity and cruelty. '_She will be alright…there's no need to be worried of…others might found her there…"_

Remina's eyes only trailed at his back as he led himself out from there. The boy looked frighten and bewildered. Should she hate him after what he did? Should she put a revenge on the naïve motherless boy? Anyone of those is pointless…she knew that and …she felt like furiously screaming all of sudden but struggled to shut over it.

"_You have a strong gut, Remina…don't cry…don't even think to cry…"_

"Sasuke….Sasuke…..how dare you? I thought….You're different…"

Remina laid down on the porch and clamped both her injured hands, seemingly unaware there was a pair of almond shaped eyes peeping at her beyond the nearby sliding door. He smirked a little with a vengeance in his angry heart. Sasuke did the right thing for his grudge. He urged to give some praise to his foolish little brother afterward.

"Good job otouto…I wondered you're fool like your dumbfounded look but …I'm fairly mistaken you…What an unlucky day Remina-san…"

TBC...


	8. Wicked

Hello!!!, chapter 8 is out! sorry for the long wait. I'm very busy with my new job. Don't have much time to look over of once of my favorite hobbies. My readers, please stay there and don't run away cause the soap opera still unfinish. I'm here to unshed your tear again...STILL NEED BETA-READER!!!!.I don't have a time to find myself a beta-reader and it will be great if anybody out there offer to become one with a suitable requirement. There you go, my story...Uchiha, still wicked as ever...probably a slight change after this.

Disclaimer: I'm not own Naruto but I wish for that too.

**Chapter 8: Wicked **

Remina looked down on her wounded hands. They have just newly cleaned and wrapped. She sighed in contentment and raised her hands to take a good look, scanning each of the white thin lined fabrics firmly wrapped around her arms. Thank God, she had not forgotten to bring her little first aid kit together in her journey back then. She knew it would be handy in any unpredictable time.

She was no longer wincing and grunting on the open hallway instead of sitting restfully on her comfy bed. The unbearable pain was still there but getting lessened.

She has expected someone found her there but it was a hopeless thought. No body had crossed by even hearing her screaming for help. At last, she has struggled to get on her feet and headed to her room. Did all of healing things by herself. Deep inside her heart, someone will came to fetch her and treated her nicely the way that she deserves.

But as the new, 'unneeded' and ignorant member of Uchiha resident, she could grant nothing to them. She couldn't ask more because she was no important. Being shunned away, mocked and bashed. Those were pretty enough for her. Will she survive a few more days in here?

All the previous memories flooded back into her mind. Fugaku's fury, Itachi's blackmails and Sasuke's emotional eyes, every thing were too much to handle by an ordinary Grass girl. Remina shook her head in regret.

Part of her wanted to step back and another part warned her to do so. So much sick situation to face off and so much trouble will be come forward if she insists to fight away those circumstances. She knew it might not sound easy but it may be worthless without try.

The Uchihas have a very thick skull and she need to pick the sharpest nail to drill their minds off. And all the good wishes were on her shoulder. She had forgotten not long before how really she loved the life of challenge.

Challenges, obstacles and sadness increasing her sprit and guts and Remina had learned these before. There's no way she would be unbothered with their rudeness and stone head attitude.

"_Don't lose your strength, Remina. Fighting and stand by your chance!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I'll be there in a minutes!"

"BEEP!"

Itachi immediately shut off his cell phone and shoved it back into his pocket with rush. He frowned up irritatingly and clenched his knuckles hard. The bad news justly reached him up from Deidara, one of his trusted friends.

Seemed like his chest wanted to pop out in anytime from the quick beating. It wasn't because of nervous but anger. He really was furious inside. And it might be going to be a unlucky day for a certain guy, for making the one hot blooded young Uchiha to get mad and internally disturbed.

Itachi was confused and slightly lost his mind. The opponent who has just been mocking him is once of the strongest high school baddies in Konoha. The Kabuto guy, he had seen the guy once.

He remembered well the mocking leer on his face, His taunting eyes behind his rounded glasses. The guy looked weak by his skinny appearance but amazingly strong by his fighting skill. Itachi has witnessed these.

He knew well the guy's strong bond with a famous yakuza's head, Orochimaru-sama but this didn't mean Itachi was alone. He had his own men too. His loyalty Akatsuki gangs. And neither Itachi nor his members would afraid of them.

He has a great pride to look for and an ego to maintain high and almighty. To abandoned the challenge was big shame to him and he desperately need to prove himself as a man. To run away from this bet is cowardice and he doesn't want to let his friends and admirers pointing their fingers at his back.

Itachi is a symbol of their teenage guts and biotic. He loved to see peoples those he despise suffered greatly from loss. And glad to hear everybody need his protection and guide.

He had shut himself out from his family a long ago and why should he think about that by now?

Itachi leaned back against the column and sighed with unrest. Slowly he brought his pale hand to touch his left chest right on his heart. He clamped it hard. It was mysteriously hurt inside. He didn't know why but since a several months ago, the illness kept on bothering him. The bad feeling slowly slipped in between his pieces of crashed soul.

_May it be a grudge for my sins?_ He shook vigorously and shuddered. He tried to breathe easily to ease the pain, mentally struggling to create the best strategy to defeat the arrogant Kabuto guy.

"What I've got to gain?"

"Maybe you should ask what I've got to lose."

Itachi quickly snapped his head at the anonymous voice. Remina was there, eying him suspiciously from the corner.

Itachi scowled and turned away. He wasn't suspected somebody was there. Maybe the girl has just heard all of his ranting by chance. Once again, the furiousness invaded his heart. It wasn't because of his coming up challenge but Remina's unexpected presence.

She always there when he got trouble and what sort of act the babysitter wanted to pull out? Was she going to blackmail him? Punished him or tell his father? Oh no! Neither of them was good. To think of Remina will be going to report to his father could it be the worst idea. He knew pretty well his father temperedness and the images of those demerits his father will be reward him kept on flowing back into his mind.

"So you heard me huh?" Itachi asked bluntly. Remina breathed deeply and tried to be relaxed as best as she can. "Well enough to my hearing range……I heard you everything."

Itachi huffed inwardly and shut his eyes. He felt like being trapped. The fiery babysitter shouldn't put her ear on all of his conversation. He gritted his teeth with rage. The thought of beating and bashing the helpless injured babysitter might be inhuman. But Itachi couldn't help himself to be innocent right in the moment. He seemed so desperate to run away. He was blinded by his emotion. If this is a right choice to ditch her then he should. Fuck all humanity! Fuck off kindness! Who care?

"And…."

"And what, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi chuckled lightly. To think this stupid babysitter would kindly care for him was a big mistake. It seemed funny. No one ever cared with him. No one knew his true inner pain.

"So…..What are you going to do? Stop me? Tell my father?"

Remina glanced up at the ceiling ignorantly and massaged her chin. Itachi's eyes narrowed at her from their corners. Sometimes he wondered why his father hired this idiotic unattractive looking girl. She absolutely wasn't suit to be a babysitter. Heck! Both he and Sasuke never wanted a babysitter.

Itachi only gave a dumbfounded look and was about to leave when Remina voiced out. "Actually…I don't even care what you up to but…since you're under my care so ….I couldn't care less a moment."

"Care huh? Tch! Funny…"

Remina smiled a little and folded back her arms. Itachi felt enraged inside from the slight sarcastically exclamation. He took that as a torment and shut off everything positive.

"Hmm…care?"

"Yes…"

"You're nothing to me!"

"Yeah, but doesn't mean you're anything to me."

Itachi's breath hitched off but his expression still under controlled. _"But you said you care…"_

"Bouya, I'm just doing my job here. Nothing less and nothing more. If you want me to keep this secret, fine! I won't tell your father but…I won't let you doing anything stupid to yourself," Remina said firmly and stared hard at him.

"You're not my bodyguard!"

"Correct! I'm your babysitter and this what a babysitter must do. To look after her lord's children," she put both her palms on her hip and leaned over to him.

"You're very logic and stupid, aren't you?" Itachi snapped coldly.

"I might be logic but I'm not stupid…..You're the one who stupid!"

Itachi tensed up from their little childish fight. Never even once before people called him stupid and everyone in Konoha weren't had a right to mention the Uchiha prodigy stupid. _**Remina, you're dead girl**_. And Itachi was so sensitive in that part. He's genius after all, damn it! People acknowledged and recognized his nobility.

Luckily Itachi was unarmed otherwise the girl could lose her head right in time. "I'm no stupid, I'm a genius after all…" he said with a little deadpanned look.

"_Huh! Like I care."_

"But genius won't do anything stupid unless you're a dumbass…"

Remina was well alert that she has gone too far. Itachi's paled face flushed heavily from the furiousness plus the throbbing veins on his temple. But the girl only eyed him calmly, waiting for the next reaction from the young Uchiha.

"_I know you mad but I won't take back my word…"_

"I'm not a dumbass…" Itachi muttered out angrily with a shaky voice.

"And who are you anyway? Stupid?" Remina smirked lightly.

"STOP CALLING ME STUPID AND JUST FUCKING SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH OFF!" At last he screamed out his anger and clamped his left chest. It awfully hurt inside. Mysteriously very hurt. He didn't know the source of it but he wasn't care either.

Remina startled off on her feet. Now Itachi just went to act like his father. Scolding people under him and throwing tantrum out loud.

"Sorry, I mean nothing to hurt you….," Remina shuddered uneasily and swallowed hard. This conversation was getting hard than she had expected.

"I need no apology from a bitch like you!" Itachi cut her off and glared dangerously towards her.

"Bitch? Whatever …As long as I never put a grudge on you, it's okay."

"But I'm not okay and I want you step off my way. Get lost from my sight!"

"No, you're not going to leave," Remina tried to stop him when the boy was about to walk out from there.

"Stay out of my problem!" Itachi warned and showed his clenching fist. Remina backed away with raising palms. "I won't let you butt in fight," she gazed at him intently.

"Why the hell you want to stop me? You have nothing to be worried of."

"Wrong, I'm worry…I'm worry they will hurt you but the worst of it you're going to hurt yourself," she answered in a friendlier tone. Itachi felt like started to cry inside but he quickly erased the feeling.

"I used to that…"

"Should you live in the painful way?"

"Stop talking nonsense and GET THE FUCK OFF MY WAY!" Itachi suddenly made a shocking movement by kicking hard Remina's stomach, making the girl thrown backward and hit the desk. She went unconscious when the vase on the desk unfortunately crashed down upon her and badly bleed her head.

Itachi looked at the trail of blood on the floor in horror. Because of him Remina was fainted. Deeply down inside he felt guilty. Maybe he did too much. He reluctantly stepped back like Sasuke did when the little boy accidentally hurt her.

"_Should I ….oh no…no I can't. She's a bitch! If you die here, I won't scare…you should be dead by taunting me, acting like you care but ….you're actually the true dumbass!"_

Itachi only hissed in vexed and left away, never looked back at the helpless young blanked out babysitter.

TBC...

Like it or hate it? Let me know. Review!!!


	9. Should I leave or shouldn't I?

Thanks to Jenny, my beta reader for her hardwork. This one is beta read so have a read.

Itachi quickly ran downstairs to the front door. A Scary look registered on his face as he wiped off the bead of sweats forming on his temple. He didn't realize a pair of hazel eyes was staring at his back as he made his way out from the mansion. Tayuya frowned with her feet solely rooted on the floor. Her mind slightly ticked off from the boy's awkwardly expression.

By her wonder, Itachi might be in trouble. But what kind of trouble made Itachi so scare and bothered like that? The boy was so stubborn, to let his stoic mask fell down and coldly respond to everyone since her mother's death. It was so unlike Itachi to be involved in emotional way. Seems liked the boy has unexpectedly killed someone and get terrified from his sin. Wait! Itachi killed people? Hell no!

That accusation might be too much for the young Uchiha teen. Itachi could be a rogue boy around but he wasn't so cruel to take someone's life. He knew the boy very well. Itachi wasn't such a gross type like many people see. But….It was Tayuya's one side of point of view. Maybe sooner or later, some certain young babysitter would confront her against the wrong perspective.

She only shrugged off from the thought and began to travel upstairs. Everyday she need to fulfill her duty to clean the Uchiha children's bedroom before helping Uchiha Uruchi and Haku for preparing afternoon meal.

She hummed an unknown song as she walked further into the hallway. The place was so damn spooky because of its enormous space. Itachi's anxious face came into her mentally view. She sensed a bad feeling about the boy. The feeling wasn't right and insecure. Somebody must be in an awful pain after what Itachi done.

Then, her eyes caught a trail of rich crimson liquid on the wooden floor. The nervousness invaded her. She felt sick all of sudden before a loud shriek escaped from her throat.

"REMINAAAA!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white bright light greeted her hazy sight as she heard an old soothed voice calling out for her. Her eyelids lazily to blink open. The headache still throbbed painfully in her head. She touched her hurt temple and hissed. It was already cleanly bandaged.

"Ah! You're awake."

She shifted her eyes to the said voice and frowned up. The old arrogant maid whom she had known as Uruchi-bachan sat next to her bed.

The women smiled sweetly and pulled the blanket over her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the old hag's peculiar behavior. **What made her so kind all of sudden? What kind of prank did she want to pull?**

Remina shoved her hands away in a polite manner. "Y-You don't need to this…I can handle it by myself…"

The lady felt slightly offended but she only stayed calmly on her seat. A genuine smile played at her lips and she clasped her hands. Remina slowly changed to the sitting position and looked around before met her gaze back to the elder's eyes. "How can I be here?"

"You're injured, Remina….Tayuya found you," the elder gently exclaimed in her good motherly tone. Remina rolled off her eyes and gaped. "Tayuya?"

The lady nodded once "She found you after you fainted in front Sasuke's room. What happened to you, Remina?" Uchiha Uruchi eyed her hard. She badly wanted the real explanation for all of this. The elder's sight shifted to her bandaged hands and shook her head in disappointment.

"Did one of the boys hurt you, Remina?" Her face went pale. If she told her the truth, the boys will be in trouble. She didn't want to be some kind of nuisance to everybody here.

"No…neither of them did that. It was my own fault…I'm just happened to be a stupid clumsy idiot. No need to worry, they didn't do any such thing!" Remina gave a toothy grin and mentally cursed herself by trying to defend the Uchihas.

The lady can sense the lie from the unsure tone.

"_**Tch! All I want to do is skin out the boys and give their bones to a bitch. And what kind of silly things I'm trying to say here, kuso!"**_

"Itachi did it, am I right?" the old lady raised her eyebrow. A curious look pictured on her face. Remina stunned out and quickly waved her hands.

"No, Uruchi-bachan-"

"Tayuya saw him this morning, Remina…He looked weird. I doubt if Sasuke did that because he is far more innocence than his brother. He's getting uncontrollable lately. That kid must be paid for his roughness. I'll talk to Fugaku-sama," the lady muttered angrily and looked away.

Remina gasped as the elder mentioned the head's name. She never meant to raise the issue ."No, don't!"

The lady eyed her surprisingly. Remina held her breath and touched her chest. "It was Itachi but please don't tell his father-"

"He seriously knocked you out and you want him to just to get away with it?" the lady cut her off and furiously glared at her.

The girl unthinkably grabbed both the lady's wrists and stared intently into hers.

"It's no use to blame him, bachan! Fugaku-sama will be very piss off if he knows it. Only Kami-sama knows what kind of punishment the man will prepare to him. Itachi is a troubled child…he has suffered a lot, Sasuke too. They will hate us even more and the worse of it his own father. Please bachan, try to understand what I'm trying to say…."

Remina just wanted to slap herself. It was so unlike her to kindly defend the boy. She felt like wanted to scream out, asking the old lady to tell the Fugaku bastard to kill his own children. But it was happened to be different from what she imagined of. She didn't know where and when this forgiveness had come to her from.

But she clearly understood one thing; it was inhuman to add a burden on the troubled naïve teen. Itachi might be deeply sensitive and his immaturity blinded made him blind to people's generosity.

Uchiha Uruchi sighed inwardly and slowly changed her sad glance towards the girl. She gave a broken smile and secretly praised Remina because of her angelic and pure heart instead of her fiery attitude.

"_**Such a wonderful person you are, Remina. I'm admiring your kindness…Hope you can stay here much longer…"**_

"No use huh...So you just want to free him?" the old hag asked her once more, ensuring her decision. Remina nodded tiredly. There was no turning back. Itachi was free from his accusation. The boy owed her a kindness.

"Gomen, Uruchi bachan…I've brought some porridge to Remina-san."

Both the females changed their glances towards the beauty on the doorway. Haku has just entered the room with a tray at his hand and walked closer to the side of Remina's bed.

"Arigato, Haku-san," the girl gave a brilliant smile, making Haku's face flushed heavier. It was so easy to make the male blush since he has a beautiful fair skin which made Remina envy him a lot.

Haku asked the permission to leave and quickly headed out from there. Remina's gaze only trailed him from back. **"Weird guy…"**

"I've thought he's a girl when I first saw him."

"You did?" The old lady chuckled lightly and lightly clamped her mouth shut. Remina gave her an odd look. "What's wrong, bachan?"

"You're not the only one…many people thought the same thing. I remembered when one of Fugaku-sama's old friends asked him to be his girlfriend. What an unlucky day when he found him that he's a guy!"

Remina smiled a little for not being mean to feel jerk of the real fact. It must have been a very embarrassing moment for Haku. It was a coincidence he had born with the beauty of a female; but he never asked for that. Maybe he wanted to be perfect as a real guy, but he couldn't. The girl couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"He didn't ask for it, but I adore his beauty." Remina widened her smile as she reached the bowl of steamy chicken porridge and carefully fed herself. "Mmm, delicious…he definitely a good chef."

Uruchi-bachan proudly smiled and ruffled softly the girl's head. "That's why we love Haku." she exclaimed and lovingly stared at the hungry brunette. The memory of her late daughter flooded back into her mind. Slowly the hot tears came out edging from the corner of her eye and she quickly rubbed it.

"What's wrong bachan?" the girl put aside the nearly emptied bowl and suspiciously gazed at the sudden upset looking old lady.

"Just dust, no worry," she exclaimed with a slightly nervous tone and looked back at the girl. Remina looked away and clasped together her fingers. Her mind was filled with too much curiosity and the questions kept on popping into her mind.

"Ne, bachan?"

"Yes, Remina?"

"Would you mind if I ask you something?"

"You can ask me everything here, what is it?" the lady confidently smiled and leaned forward.

"I-I want you just don't try to hide anything from me….please be honest," Remina bit her lip and swallowed hard. The lady frowned up, exposing more the wrinkles on her temple.

"What is it Remina?" Her face was slightly stern. Remina tensed up and avoided their gaze. It could be a wrong idea to know about the family's matter but she couldn't resist her desire. She was gifted with a strong will and she will do everything to reach it.

"About this family…. don't get me wrong, I just want to know. Why are they always acting so emotionless? It's unnatural you know."

Uruchi-bachan sighed inwardly and took a deep breath. Anyone will think this is weird and she couldn't help anything but to clear it.

"They're taught to be like that…"

"Bullshit…" Remina whispered angrily but the lady able to hear her. "Gomen…I'm just carried out a bit," she apologetically bowed her head.

"Fugaku-sama is the head of Uchiha family, meaning the entire Uchiha clan. My husband and I happen to their follower. We serve them and they protect us. Just want to let you know, Uchiha was the strongest clan in Konoha. Many great warriors came from this clan but as the time went by…they're all died from endless war now, including their wives and kids. And the only people left were the head family itself and some little amount of old members.

"So…the point of it, he tries to revive his clan back….and what's with his kids?"

The silence invaded them for a moment before the lady continued. "The kids carry the Uchiha's future. Everyone counts on Itachi."

"Why Itachi?"

"Because he's the only who can. He's a genius after all. His father desperately wants him to continue our legacy." A sad tone edged her voice.

"What about Sasuke?" She was probably knew the answer, but pretended to be ignorant as she waited for the lady's reaction.

"He couldn't…"

"Why?"

"Just couldn't. He's... abnormal. His father is afraid he'll bring disgrace to the family-"

"Because he's mute?" Remina bit her lip and stole glances at the lady's face. Tears welled out from the corner of her eyes and she quickly wiped it.

Uruchi- bachan sniffed deeply. Her nose getting red. "He was traumatized since her mother's death and that day changed him forever. He can't talk and smile again. He used to be a cheerful and adorable kid. Everyone will fall in love with his cuteness and kindness…even better than his aniki, "she stuttered out.

Remina pitifully stared at her. She was meaning to interrupt her but her voice stuck in her throat, waiting for the lady to stop. "His mother died from what?"

"Cervix cancer." There was a shaky tone in her husky voice. Remina cast her eyes downward. _"_I see_."_

She could imagine herself in Sasuke's place. It was indeed a cruel truth for a seven year old kid. Like someone that you love the most stabbing you in the back and leaving you alone, behind, as you're groaning and whimpering, but no one comes to safe you. Sort of like that.

"She died two years ago and Sasuke was the only who accompanied her until her death. She had suffered for three years from the disease, Remina. Fugaku-sama was so depressed because she couldn't get pregnant anymore. He had left her alone…never spoke to her and never even touched her."

"_He ignored their mother and that's why they hate him."_

Remina gritted her teeth with rage. The sudden angriness for a certain man invaded her heart. Fugaku, the man who was the source of her hatred, should be eliminated from this world. She was starting to hate the man for his brashness and cruelty.

She clenched her knuckles hard "He shouldn't have treated her badso badly. He at least thanked her for giving him sons. What an evil man!"

"Remina!"

The girl faced the elder's stern face. She frowned up, thinking that she went over limit. "You shouldn't insult him, Remina." the lady's voice trailed off in whisper.

"Why not? He never even showed a bit care to his family!" The girl confronted Uruchi- bachan with an annoyed and was silenced as she met the lady's furious glare.

"He isn't a type that does what you're thinking of, Remina. I know he cared…I know he loved her. I knew him since he was so much younger than you. He…feels so lonely. I saw him crying for her loss in their bedroom."

Remina went speechless. She wished she wouldn't believe her words. It was sounded far too much like a lie than it sounded like the truth. How can the stoic, emotionless and arrogant old bastard shed tears?

"_Like I would believe it…"_

"Why didn't he find someone to replace her?" She asked once more after a quiet moment.

"How can he find somebody so perfect to replace Mikoto-sama? The lady used to be a wonderful and good mother to his children plus he still loves her." Uruchi-bachan craved a little smile.

Remina held a deep breath and slightly massaged her painful head. "Just find someone to be married and the boys won't go wild." she muttered out dryly.

"It's not easy. The boys definitely will reject their new mother and that's why Fugaku-sama hires a babysitter to watch after them. For your information, you just happen to be the youngest and the thirtieth babysitter."

"What the hell!" Remina rolled off her eyes and fisted the blanket over her. "W-What happened to the previous? Get killed, gone crazy, sent to jail? Onegai, tell me what happened?"

The old lady gave her a meaningful look and smirked. "Itachi…he shunned them, wasn't it?" the girl asked in dismay. The elder only ran her eyes and looked down. "Indeed, but some of them were fired by Fugaku-sama himself." The lady bit off laughing and Remina only peculiarly raised her one eyebrow.

"Why?"

"They tried to seduce him….I don't know what was actually going on in their mind. But God be thanked, Fugaku-sama never even once got fooled."

"_To think of this, I felt like I want to puke! Why on earth were they attracted to the old bastard?"_

"Neither of them stayed here more than ten days."

":NANI?" the girl was stunned out of her mind and she felt like jumping out of her bed. She bowed her head and sweat dropped. For her to hear the news was like suicide. Itachi must be planning on deceiving her anytime now.

"_Should I run away tonight? It's no use to waste my time here. I'm probably couldn't stand over Itachi's madness."_

Uruchi-bachan looked at Remina's pale face. She was seemingly zoned out when the old maid waved her hands in front her. She blinked a few times and dodged their glances with a slight embarrassment.

"Where's your mind at?"

"Nothing…just thinking." she hesitantly replied. The elder one massaged her chin, wondering. "Do you feel like you want to escape, Remina?"

Remina tensed up and rolled off her eyes. The lady's intuition was indeed sharp by her thought. The girl said nothing and looked away as her eyes scanned her. "I'm not going to blame you or stop you. It's fine to just abandon this and run away like everybody else did… never turning back... being a loser. The kids will be growing up overshadowed by their hurt past and grudge because no one is able to help them to forget it. And myself couldn't handle them alone.I believe I can trust you. Remina, I wish you would change your mind, as well as change theirs too."

With these words, Uchiha Uruchi rose up and took with her an empty tray before walked out from the room. Remina eyed her back quizzically and then sighed inwardly. _"Why should I feel guilty all of sudden?"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She has just finished packing her things but the uncertainty never left her small heart. She has just left her room; but why did she felt liked badly to miss it. Her feeling got worse as she quietly descended downstairs. This inner guiltiness really made her insane. _"Why should I need to be care? Why? Why?"_

She walked past the living room, seeing Fugaku's and late Mikoto's big portrait to the back door. She swallowed hard. The portrait seemingly mocked her and laughed at her cowardice. She felt sick all of sudden as the Ucruhi bachan's words swam back into her mind.

"_**Be a loser and never turn back…"**_

The back door clicked open as she carefully twisted the doorknob and stepped outside. A cold air greeted her and she shivered slightly. She rubbed her arms as she tightened her hold of her luggage. It was already past two in the morning and Remina doubted anyone was still awake. Nobody would witness her escape.

She began walking through the cold night. What was with the sick feeling she was experiencing right now? What was with this hesitating? It wasn't feeling right. She felt like she was losing something. But what?

"_I'm not a loser…."_

She prayed deeply inside, wishing the elder's words to leave her alone. It made her feel bad. She didn't want to get influenced by even a single word. Her feet were getting heavier as she reached the gate.

"_Just leave and let them overshadowed by the past…"_

"_**You're a loser because you can't help them!**_

"Yes I can!!!"

"_And what such act do you want to pull right now? Aren't you're trying to leave here?"_

She stopped dead tracked on her way. Her mind was teasing her. She gasped uneasily, trying to get some fresh air. She was being mocked by her own mind.

"**Don't even try to fool me!"**

"_**I mean it, you're a fool!"**_

"**For what reason?"**

"_**You're a fool because you let your own cowardice conquer you, scaring you….weakening you. The Remina who I used to know wouldn't let anything distract her."**_

Remina stood stunned on her feet. She felt liked being hammered down on

"_**Little Sasuke needs you…it's only you who can understand his pain, his loneliness. Be a caring person at least this one time…I know you can."**_

Her inner voice soothingly whispered inside her. She clenched her knuckles hard and gritted her teeth. One hand tried to grab the handle of the gate but she couldn't open her fist.

"Should ….I…do….this?" She asked herself once more, probably for the last time. She dropped her hand to her side. Her gaze fell on her feet. She shut her eyes close, widely opening her mind, in searching for the right way to cope her confusion.

She mumbled something unclear from her lips and then after a few moments, a little smirk carved on her face. Her head rose up and she looked at the shimmering stars. They always shone down to her and followed her path wherever she went. They seemingly wished for her happiness and succeed. And Remina always believe something good would be waiting for her in the end.

"At least I feel like I'm useful here. At least there's something I need to work up to from now on!"

She retreated a few steps and turned around before heading back to the mansion.

"…I couldn't care less,not even for a moment…"

TBC...


	10. Let go of yesterday

Gomen minna-san!! It is my fault for being so lazy to update this. I hope you people are still there reading my emo drama. Here you go, my tenth chapter. Million thanks for the reviewers who are always there reading and supporting me. Thank you so much. I hope I won't be take a long time to update the chapter.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

**Chapter 10: Let go of yesterday**

The morning sunlight shone brightly on Konoha, awakening each of the residents to start their new morning. Birds chirped merrily while resting under the tree, seemingly happy to greet the bright star behind the horizon.

Men and ladies left home to go working, but the rest of them made a daily routine as a housewife.

Kids went to school and teachers began to give their new lesson. Sounded like a regular and boring morning for everyone but not to everyone. Not for someone who decided a change for a certain real drama.

Not for someone who wished to the star for a slight hope, the slight hope to bring happiness on every dull morning and an even a little smile from a sad looking little boy.

She didn't know how to start this but she believed it would be work if the patience runs thicker in her. The boy used to be known as a nice and cheerful boy. It was possible to make the child smile again because he was born and raised by the kind and angelic hearted mother.

Remina positively thought Sasuke will be bright again. He was too innocent and fragile to face the reality of brashness and cruelty of the world. And she was here to defend him from everything harmful.

"Who am I to think such thing? An angel? Naah…forget it!" She walked down the hallway shoving her hands into her pocket. With a big plaster covered the wound on her temple, making her face look funnier.

She greeted Tayuya with a short smile when the girl happened to be stepped outside once of the unused visitor rooms. The girl only made a slight shocking gasp with dirt on her face and her eyes only trailed off the movement of carefree looking brunette as she passed her.

"I'm wondering if she dreamed something good last night."

--

"Remina!"

She turned around as she heard someone called from behind. Uchiha Uruchi smiled beamingly at her. She raised her eyebrow with a quizzical look.

'_Don't tell me if I'm look stupid walking with this face…'_

"W-What's wrong ba-chan? Is there anything wrong on me?" Remina eyes scanned to her back, trying to find if Itachi have pasted a joke note at there.

"No, Remina…" replied the elder as she walked closer towards the confused girl. "Doushite?" she frowned up.

"I thought you left…"

After heard the words, she felt like her breath knocked out from her lungs and she coughed uncomfortably. The old lady quickly ran to her aid and grabbed her arm "Are you okay?"

Remina's head shook vigorously as her palm rubbed her painful chest. "I-I'm okay…." She shuddered as she tried back to control her breath. "I-It's not serious, n-no worry..."

The lady hesitantly released her arm with compassion. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah…"

'_Damn! This lady is so sharp!'_

She inhaled carefully and the coughs slowly disappeared. Her eyes cowardly met the elder's eyes. "Why do you think like that?"

Uruchi ba-chan said nothing for moments with her gaze penetrated into the other's honey eyes.

"Because all the previous did that…"

"Huh?" Her heartbeat getting stronger.

"They ran away at night after beaten up by Itachi."

"Oh…I see…" Remina widened her eyes, seemingly surprised with the news. If she did that means she is no different with the others, coward and loser.

"Ah! So I'm the first one who is still standing, am I right?" The old lady replied her with a smile and nodded slightly. "You can say that, Remina."

She only shrugged off and looked away. A little smile craved on her face. "Good to know that," she said and gazed back at the elder. The elder awkwardly stood near her like she never used to be close with someone and gazed away.

"You know what, Fugaku-sama will be back home today," said her, triyinh to distract her restless. "Oh! Really, so I'll be safe from Itachi much longer if their father is here, good to hear that," Remina smiled happily but secretly hated the idea of Fugaku being here all the time monitoring her work

"Thanks for me telling me this, Uruchi ba-chan, Ja!" With the last words, she left the lady with ignorant while the lady perked up her eyebrow. Was she starting to like Remina than those she used to meet?

Uchiha Uruchi spaced out in her thought. Remina could be someone special being sent to Uchiha household but the girl won't sense anything funny right now but soon she will be discovered it.

"I'm wondering if she will bring something good in here…"

--

The little Uchiha stood silently on his feet, facing himself in front of the big portrait of his beloved mother. His big wide onyx eyes stared without a single blink. It was become a morning routine for the boy, watching and mourning his late mother.

He felt really guilty and betray if he miss the single moment of this. Oh! How he really wanted to be on the same line with his mother. Every night he wished to the God to end his life. He had once tried to commit suicide but his father immediately figured out and blackmailed him to send him to mental hospital. Damn! He's not crazy but internally suffered! Why the old man couldn't understand his pain? If he never showed a bit care to him why he didn't let his own son die?

For him it's better to die then live in never ending sadness. Now, all he really wanted is to die by dangerous disease or fatal accident but God for how long he needs to wait?

He rubbed his itchy left foot with his right toe and clutched hard his stuffed bear against his stomach.

"K..Ka….C-ch..an…" Sasuke shook his head while looked down to his feet. He still unmanaged to completely say the word. He longed to hear his raspy childish voice.

He didn't know where the strength came the other day but he failed to presence it right now. It became a mystery for him.

He opened his mouth, hopefully there was a voice came out but nothing. His eyes began to fill with tears and he cast downward. The hot water dripped down from his eyes and he wiped out, sobbing silently.

His tears fell on his small pale toe. And Sasuke's sorrowed gaze aimed on them. How coward he was by letting himself cry. He didn't deserve to be a part of great Uchiha main family by his thought. His father's disappointed face after watched his fragileness swam back into his mind.

"_**Weakness is not in our trait…." **_

Fugaku's sneering voice recalled him. Every time, the man never forgot to remind him of how he should be proud born in Uchiha. The strongest and noblest clan in Konoha, mind you.

But that was no more than a legend. His great grand father used to be a powerful general and had saved Konoha many times from Sound country invasion a long time ago. Genius, arrogant, handsome and strong were a must features for one Uchiha.

They were saluted as knight and protector there for ages and every Konoha ladies always dreamed to become their wife. Sasuke confidently thought he wasn't destined to be one of them. But he wanted to prove to his father that he is worth to be an Uchiha.

"She's pretty woman."

Sasuke tensed up and jumped out a little. He gazed up at his side and found the sweet smiling face of Remina aiming at him. The girl looked cheerful and laidback than usual. His eyes scanned the girl's wrapping injured hand which she shoved into her pocket. He suddenly felt guilty deep down for causing the babysitter face too much trouble and pain. Honestly, he didn't mean to make her hurt. He wanted to say sorry but how could he.

After all he's mute.

Remina noticed Sasuke's guilty look and said nothing. Both of them were just staring at the Mikoto's portrait with no words. Sasuke looked down and pressed tightly his bear against his belly. He never made a move like he used to be. Just rooted there with silence, watching eagerly the contrast between his pale toes and the dark color of the wooden floor.

Remina perked up her eyebrow with amusement. Somehow the boy's weird behavior made her inside tingling with humor. She tried to bit off laughing as she gazed down at the boy. She felt funny inside to see the boy urged to dodge from running away.

"Ne Sasuke…, you're very lucky to be born by a very beautiful lady like your mother."

Sasuke gasped and quickly turned his head at her. Remina unnoticed the surprise look that the boy gave him and just eyed the portrait.

"Maybe I'll try to ask your father who's the artist so I can ask him to draw one for me…."

Sasuke's onyx's eyes widened a bit. Remina was so different that he used to meet. So carefree and ignorant typed girl.

"I could be look very pretty like your mother….or maybe prettier than her. Just imagine myself in that dress. I'm no less like a queen of the world! What do you think, Sasuke?"

Remina looked down at the boy with excitement and then frowned up. The spiky haired boy just looked away, averting her sight. Actually Sasuke was trying to hold his chuckle that he longed to hear for so long.

Indeed, it was weird for the boy to feel funny this way. Was his babysitter intended to make him laugh by making a stupid joke or it was Remina who acted like an idiot.

Remina's face turned bore and she sighed inwardly. Thinking of how stupid she was by saying those things. Truly she meant for what she said. It's not liked she pretending to make the boy happy but thing could be different by the boy's perspective.

"She must be a very perfect lady…."

Sasuke froze of what he heard. The tone of Remina's voice seemed calm and gentle. The honesty can be sensed from there. The boy glanced at her and saw the sincere smile craved on her face before the girl face him.

"I feel envy with her beauty…."

"You resemble more like her….your round eyes and cute face, so much like here."

Sasuke blushed and gawked with disbelief. Was Remina tried to fool him?

"You're face just like her…."

Sasuke chocked his breathe. It sounded so pleasure and blissfully by his ear. He deeply wanted to hear it again. Never before this had someone ever told him like that.

He gave a pleaded gaze at Remina when the girl totally ignored him, busily looking at the watch on her wrist.

"Oh! Got to go now, I need to do some laundry work. Ja!" Remina quickly passed him, leaving him there alone.

Sasuke just watched her go with part of him wanting to stop her. For the first time in many years, Sasuke smiled again.

TBC..

Yay! At last Sasuke smile again.


End file.
